Harry Potter and The Heirs
by RoSe-DaWsOn-HeRmIoNe-WeAsLeY
Summary: They are the ones who can save the world...they are the ones who can unite the world...if only they believe, and unite. If not...then the whole world is doomed to die in pain...
1. Hermione and…Harry?

Chapter One: Hermione and.Harry?  
  
Hermione walked onto Platform 9 ¾, and immediately looked for Ron and Harry. She didn't see them. Of course, they were late again. Harry had been staying with Ron again this summer, and Hermione had met up with them when they had gone to Diagon Alley to get the supplies they would need as 7th years at Hogwarts. Hermione sighed as she put her trunk on the train. She kept Crookshanks with her, as he didn't like being alone. She found an empty compartment, and sat down. She couldn't help wondering if she looked ok, or wonder if Harry had broken up with Parvati yet. She leaned her head against the window, and with dreams of Harry in her head, she fell asleep.  
  
Harry and Ron rushed onto the train just as it was pulling out.  
" Hermione isn't going to like that we were late." Ron said as he and Harry looked into each compartment looking for Hermione. They found her, sleeping soundly, her head against the window.  
" Look who didn't sleep last night." Harry said, as he and Ron quietly sat down. Hermione stirred but didn't awaken. Harry watched Hermione sleep, and felt a funny stirring in his stomach. He didn't like Hermione, did he? She was always correcting him, telling him not to do this or to do that, and it bugged him no end. But she was also one of his very best friends, and she was very beautiful.  
"Mione? You need to wake up." Harry hated to wake her, but she had to change into her Hogwarts robes.  
" Harry? Is that you?" Hermione woke to see Harry's emerald eyes looking into hers. Hermione had liked Harry ever since 3rd year, and he had started dating Parvati in 5th year.  
" Yeah Mione. You need to change into your robes." He said. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Ron rolled his eyes.  
" I'm gonna go see if I can find Dean and Seamus." Ron said and walked out. Hermione stood, blushing furiously, and grabbed her robes.  
" I'll see you in a minute." Hermione said.  
" Ok Mione." Harry said. 'Mione' was Harry's special name for her, and only he used it. Hermione went to change into her robes. Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped off the train and watched as Cho Chang, Parvati and Padma Patil, and a bunch of other Ravenclaw and Gryffindor 7th year girls came up to them.  
" Hi Harry. How was your summer?" Cho asked.  
" Uhhh. fine Cho." Harry said, squirming.  
" That's good. I hear that you broke our dear Parvati's heart." Cho said.  
" Actually, she left me." Harry said. He walked off, and Ron and Hermione were left there.  
" So, Miss Granger, how are you? Still thinking Harry Potter would fall for you?" Cho asked, making the others laugh. Ron moved to help, but Hermione said, " At least I know I have a chance Cho." She walked off, grabbing Ron's arm as she passed. Ron and Hermione caught up with Harry as he walked into the Great Hall for the Sorting of the new 1st years.  
" Sorry Ron, sorry Mione. I just can't stand Cho anymore. I can't believe I had a crush on her in 4th year." Harry said.  
" Don't worry Harry. I can't stand her either." Ron said. When they walked to the Gryffindor table, a new girl was sitting alone, reading a book.  
" Hi there. Are you a first year?" Harry asked.  
" No. I went to another wizarding school, in Scotland. My name's Natalie Austin. You are?"  
" I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Harry said as they sat down.  
" Harry Potter eh? You're really famous in Scotland. You two are too. They have a book called Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley in our library." Natalie said.  
" Really?" Ron asked, bewildered. Hermione already knew all about that book. She had read it. It told her and Ron's childhoods and relationships with Harry. It labeled her as, 'Harry Potter's girlfriend, and one of the smartest girls at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' She really didn't mind the smartest girl part or Harry's girlfriend, but it wasn't true. Even if she wished it was.  
" Wow. Mione, Ron, you both are just as famous as I am!" Harry laughed.  
" In Scotland they are." Natalie said. They watched the Sorting, and then went up to Gryffindor Tower.  
" 'Night Ron. I'm gonna study for a bit 'for bed." Hermione said.  
" Same here. Remember Ron, we have Transfiguration and Potions first tomorrow." Harry said. Ron groaned and stalked off to bed.  
" Night Hermione, Harry. See you tomorrow." Natalie said.  
" Night Natalie." Hermione said. Harry sat down at a table in the Gryffindor common room and pulled out his Potions homework.  
" I hate this." Harry said. Hermione pulled out a book on Magical Creatures and began to read.  
" Why is Snape the only bloody teacher who gives us homework over the summer holidays?" Harry asked. Hermione put her book down and smiled.  
" He only gives it to Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Never Slytherin." Hermione said.  
" That's cause Slytherin is his house." Harry said.  
" Right." Hermione said.  
" Did you get Head girl this year Mione?" Harry asked her.  
" Yeah. Do you know who got Head boy?" she asked.  
" I did." Harry said.  
" That's good." Hermione said. She just sat there and watched him as he did his homework. Why did he have to be so handsome? His jet-black hair was as messy as ever; his glasses were the same, and the same lightning scar was on his forehead. Hermione had hoped Harry had made Head boy because the Head boy and girl always had to watch the school at night and make sure that no students were out of bed. Harry looked up and caught her eyes.  
" Is there something wrong Mione?" Harry asked.  
" No." she blushed and looked away. Maybe this was a bit much, but Hermione was in love with Harry Potter. Hermione picked her book back up and read a little more.  
  
Harry woke up at a little past seven. He looked around and saw that Ron was already up.  
" You might go and see if Hermione is awake yet." Ron said.  
" Ok." Harry said. He went to the girl's dormitories, and then he remembered he didn't know the password. He looked down into the common room and saw Natalie there.  
" Natalie. What is the password to the girl's dormitory?" Harry asked.  
" Leviosa." Natalie yelled back, catching the attention of Parvati Patil and Cho Chang, who had stayed the night in Gryffindor Tower.  
" Thanks Nat." Harry said. He said the password and saw Hermione there. She was dressed and getting her books.  
" Harry! What are you doing here? How did you get the password?" Hermione asked.  
" Natalie gave it to me. I came to make sure you were awake." Harry said.  
" Well, I am. We should get to Transfiguration." Hermione said.  
" Right. RON!!!" Harry yelled.  
" I am not deaf you bloody idiot." Ron said.  
" NATALIE!!!" Harry yelled again.  
" I'm not either." Natalie shouted from the common room.  
" The Head boy or girl should tell you to shut up. You can't yell in the common room." Cho said.  
"I'm the Head girl." Hermione said.  
"I'm the Head boy." Harry said. Cho looked at them with a glare on her face. Natalie stifled a laugh, as she, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out the door to go to Transfiguration.  
  
" We are going to be doing a project about specific spells in Lebruria Morintia, or Light Magic. This requires never-ending, undying love, just as Dark Magic requires never-ending hate. None of you will be able to perform the spells, but you will learn about it, and show us how to perform it. Now, let's see. We'll have partners. Austin and. Weasley. Potter and. Granger." Professor McGonagall finished the partners and Harry and Hermione got ready to learn their spell, Lubresa Infusiad, or the Protection Spell.  
" Let's see now. We'll have you come up and show us how to perform the spell. Weasley and Austin first." Ron and Natalie stepped up.  
" We have Lubreda Tesicai, or the Love Spell. It will protect the one preformed on and will make them fall for the one who performed it." Natalie said. Ron pulled his arms up and muttered, "Lubreda Tesicai." A blue light shot from his fingertips and wound around Natalie.  
"Potter and Granger are next." McGonagall said, thinking that they couldn't be, no it wasn't. The students were standing, some inching out the door, and one student, Neville Longbottom, had fainted, and looking at Ron and Natalie, who stood near Hermione and Harry.  
" We have Lubresa Infusiad, or the Protection Spell. It is to protect the one performed on from death in a magical way, and can only be performed by someone in love." Harry said. Hermione lifted her hands and muttered, " Lubresa Infusiad." Light shot from her fingertips and disappeared near Harry. Hermione dropped her arms as she noticed that everyone was staring at her. She felt her tears come, and she ran from the room.  
" Mione!" Harry yelled after her.  
  
Hermione hid in the bathroom all during lunch. She came out only to go to Potions. She sat next to Parvati and didn't say anything. Natalie passed her a note as Snape told them how to brew a Death Potion.  
  
What happened back there Hermione? I thought only someone in love could perform Light Magic. How come Ron and you could perform those spells?  
  
-- Natalie  
  
Hermione read it and wrote back.  
  
Only people in love can perform Light Magic Natalie.  
-- Hermione  
  
Natalie gasped.  
  
YOU ARE IN LOVE!!!! AND SO IS RON!!! OMG! WE SO HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!! WHO IS IT?? WHO IS IT??  
I can't tell you.  
Why not? Come on Hermione. I am your friend.  
Fine. Harry. Harry Potter. Happy now??? And Ron likes you.  
Egads! You like Harry? He likes me?  
I love him. Or couldn't you tell. The only reason Lubresa Infusiad worked was because of that. And Lubreda Tesicai worked because he loves you.  
This is spectacular!  
It isn't a Quiddich match.  
Close enough!!  
  
Hermione watched Natalie look up ways to make men fall in love with you. She listened to Snape. Harry looked down and saw a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and saw Natalie and Mione's handwriting.  
  
What happened back there Hermione? I thought only someone in love could perform Light Magic. How come Ron and you could perform those spells?  
-- Natalie Only people in love can perform Light Magic Natalie.  
-- Hermione YOU ARE IN LOVE!!!! AND SO IS RON!!! OMG! WE SO HAVE TO DO SOMETHIN!! WHO IS IT?? WHO IS IT??  
I can't tell you.  
Why not? Come on Hermione. I am your friend.  
Fine. Harry. Harry Potter. Happy now??? And Ron likes you.  
Egads! You like Harry? He likes me?  
I love him. Or couldn't you tell. The only reason Lubresa Infusiad worked was because of that. And Lubreda Tesicai worked because he loves you.  
This is spectacular!  
It isn't a Quiddich match. Close enough!!  
  
Harry read it and looked at the 6th line again. He passed it to Ron who read it. " Hermione likes you? Natalie knows! Oh crap." Ron whispered. Hermione looked over and saw the paper in Harry's hand. " Nat, where is our note?" Hermione asked. " I don't have it. I thought you had it." Natalie said. Hermione looked over at Harry and saw that he had their note. The one that proclaimed to the entire world that she was in love with Harry Potter. Hermione didn't lock eyes with Harry or Ron during the rest of the class, and rushed out when class was over. Ron and Harry cornered Natalie as she ran out after Hermione. " Natalie, what is wrong with Mione?" Harry asked. " Nothing. Why?" Natalie asked. " She didn't wait for Ron or me. We've waited for each other since 1st year." Harry said. " She's embarrassed." Natalie said. " Because of this?" Harry asked, showing her the note. " How did you two get that?" Natalie asked. " It was near my desk." Harry replied. " That's why." Natalie said, " She didn't want to tell me she was in love with you, but I begged it out of her, and she told me. That was why Lubresa Infusiad worked." Natalie said. " She can do Light Magic because of me." Harry said. " Can you do Light Magic? You can only do it if you have two things: love for someone and the love of that person." Natalie said, looking at Harry closely. " I don't know" Harry said. He lifted his arms and muttered, " Lubresa Infusiad." Light shot from his fingertips and shot up the stairs. Ron, Harry and Natalie ran after it and saw it touch Hermione as she sat in the Great Hall. People sitting at tables nearby saw the display and started screaming. Professors McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore ran into the hall. " What is going on here?" Dumbledore roared. " It's like I told you Albus, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley can do Light Magic. I don't know why." McGonagall said. " That wasn't me Professor." Hermione said as she stood. " Or me." Ron said. " It was I, Professor McGonagall." Harry said as he, Natalie and Ron stood in the Great Hall. " Mr. Potter?" Snape asked. " Yes." Harry said. Natalie and Ron stood nearby and they knew. " Albus, it's the prophecy. They are the Complete Heirs." Snape said. " Come with me. All 4 of you." McGonagall said. 


	2. Heirs?

Chapter Two: Heirs?  
  
Natalie, Harry, Ron and Hermione followed McGonagall down the hall, followed by Dumbledore and Snape. " You four are very important to the rise and fall of Voldemort." McGonagall said. " What?" Ron said. " You, Mr. Potter, are the heir of Gryffindor. You, Miss Granger, are the heir of Ravenclaw. You, Miss Austin, are the heir of Hufflepuff. You, Mr. Weasley, hold something different. You are the heir of Complete Magic." McGonagall said. " I'm what?" Ron cried. " Mr. Weasley, you are what hold the 4 houses and the magical world together. The book of Complete Magic is in your room. You will need to read it. You four are in the same house because together you are 4 of the strongest resources the magical world holds." Dumbledore said. Natalie, Hermione, Ron and Harry stood there dumbstruck. " How, I mean, what do we do now?" Harry asked. " You will start packing. We are all going to America. Everyone. All four houses. There we will consort someone who knows more of the prophecy than us." McGonagall said. " Please remember, you four are known throughout America. Known for what you are." Dumbledore said. They left, and Harry and Hermione stopped. " I'm sorry Harry." Hermione said. " What for Mione?" Harry asked. " If Ron and I hadn't done the Light Magic, we wouldn't be in this mess." Hermione said. " I can do Light Magic too." Harry said. " So that means." Hermione said. " Yeah. It means we love each other." Harry said. " Yeah." Hermione said. " So, do you want to.?" Harry asked. " Only if you want to." Hermione said. " Yeah. I want to." Harry said. He took her hand and they walked to the Great Hall for the announcement. " Students. We will be going to America for a conference. The four Complete Heirs have been found and we need them trained." Dumbledore said. This announcement brought on a lot of whispering and someone shouted, " Who are they? They have been here all along?" the shout came from Dean Thomas. " They are: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Natalie Austin." Dumbledore said. " What?" Neville Longbottom cried. " How is that? How come they are the heirs and we aren't?" Parvati Patil asked. " They are the Heirs because of the friendship and power the other holds over the others. An example: Hermione holds power over Harry, Natalie holds power over Ron, and vice versa. But Ron holds power over the other three."  
  
" Potter is the heir of Gryffindor, Granger is the heir of Ravenclaw, Austin is the heir of Hufflepuff, and Weasley is the heir of Complete Magic." McGonagall said. Eyes came to the foursome who sat at the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Natalie looked at each other as Ron and Harry turned back to their homework, blushing furiously. Draco Malfoy looked on at the four heirs, two of which the lives he would save. The heir of Complete Magic held everyone together, magical world and Hogwarts, and was needed for the heirs of the Houses of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor to combine and destroy the Heir of Slytherin. " Students will pack immediately and will follow the prefects out to the train." Dumbledore said. He motioned Harry, Hermione, Natalie and Ron up to where he stood, and said," You four will learn Light Magic, which shouldn't be hard for you.-- he looked at Ron and Natalie and Harry and Hermione-" you will learn Advanced Defense Against The Dark Arts, and you four will become anamagi." Dumbledore said. " But, Professor, how will we do all this?" Hermione asked. " You know how Miss Granger." He replied. " Weird. Let's go." Harry said as he took Hermione's hand.  
  
Harry, Natalie, Hermione and Ron sat in a compartment by themselves, and tried to hide form all the people who wanted their autographs or wanted to know what their powers did. " This is so stupid. Why go to America where we will just be stalked and asked for what we know?" Ron blurted as they locked the door to the compartment after 12 Ravenclaw 1st years tried to come inside. " We have to. Dumbledore said we are the only hope for the magical world." Hermione said. " Guess what?" Natalie yelled. " What?" Harry asked. " Ron and I are going out!" Natalie said. " When?" Hermione asked. " I forgot to tell you. He asked me as we were going to go see where the Lubresa Infusiad spell went." Natalie said. Ron smiled at her. " So, you can do Light Magic." Harry said. " Yeah. Since Ron can, I defiantly can." Natalie said. " We do get a vacation, and it means no exams!" Harry said. " That is right." Ron said. " Darn." Hermione said. " We get more time alone Mione." Harry said. Hermione blushed and watched as some one performed the Alohomora charm on the door. " Harry!" she yelled. Draco Malfoy walked in. " So Potter, you're an Heir. And Weasley is too. Amazing. The two Mudbloods are Heirs as well. What is this world coming to?" Draco laughed snottily. " Malfoy, don't call them Mudbloods." Ron said. " What do you plan to do Weasley?" Draco sneered. Ron lifted his hands and muttered, " Teclanis Gutianm" Draco froze and floated down the hallway where he ran into Professor McGonagall. " Weasley! No playing around with the book of Complete Magic!" she yelled. Harry, Hermione and Natalie collapsed into giggles as Ron was lectured on how Complete Magic is not to be wasted. Ron came back in and started laughing. " I can't wait to see his face when he realizes what else that little spell does." Ron said. " What?" Hermione asked. " It turns the person's hair pink." Ron said. " No other spell can take it off, and it lasts for about three days." " This will be great! I can't wait." Harry said. They sat and waited for the train to stop. Twelve hours later, the students of Hogwarts School stepped of the train. Hedwig brought Harry a copy of the Daily Prophet. The Headline read:  
The Four Complete Heirs Have Been Found! The four Complete Heirs, as prophesized in the Tablet of Complete Magic,  
have been found. They are 7th year students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Natalie Austin and Ronald Weasley are the Heirs that the magical world has waited for for so  
long. Potter is the Heir of Gryffindor House, Granger is the Heir of Ravenclaw House, Austin is the Heir of Hufflepuff House, and Weasley is the Heir of Complete Magic. The last person mentioned, The Protector, is not  
known at this time.  
The students of Hogwarts will be staying in America as the Heirs learn about their powers and are prepared for the prophecy ahead. The prophecy is  
as follows:  
  
The Tablet of Complete Magic  
  
The Heirs Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will combine to defeat the Heir Slytherin, but only if the Heir of Complete Magic is found, and in his  
element. The Heirs will be together, in Gryffindor House. Ravenclaw will be of help only to Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff only to The Heir. The Heir's only help will come from Gryffindor, and only if Ravenclaw  
can save him.  
Ravenclaw and The Heir are predestined to die, saving the lives of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor in the process. Only if Hufflepuff and Gryffindor  
can combine and work together with Lebruria Morintia can the fate of  
Ravenclaw and The Heir be changed. Ravenclaw will hold the power to save all but The Heir; at the cost of her  
own if she can find the Ring of Absolute Power. The Heir will save the life of Hufflepuff if he finds and uses the Pendant  
of Complete Magic.  
If Ravenclaw chooses her fate, then Gryffindor cannot save her.  
The Heir holds the power to save the life of Gryffindor if he uses the  
Ring, The Pendant and this tablet. Help will come to the Heirs from an unexpected source, someone they do not trust, but will begin to. He will take Gryffindor and Hufflepuff to safety  
after the death of The Heir and Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw, The Heir and Hufflepuff will have befriended him 9 months before the prophecy, and he  
will provide the Pendant of Complete Magic to The Heir. No one but Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will know who he is, and they will know only on  
the night of the prophecy.  
The prophecy in short is that Ravenclaw and The Heir will die, but only  
combined can Hufflepuff and Gryffindor save them.  
At the cost of Ravenclaw's life will she save Gryffindor and Hufflepuff  
using the Ring of Absolute Power.  
The Heir can save Hufflepuff if he finds the Pendant of Complete Magic. Gryffindor cannot save the life of Ravenclaw should she choose to save him  
and Hufflepuff  
The Heir can save the life of Gryffindor should he use the combined  
strength of The Ring, The Tablet and The Pendant. There is help in the form of someone they do not trust, but he will help  
save the lives of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff  
  
Harry, Ron, Natalie and Hermione read this with growing dread.  
" Does this mean?" Natalie asked.  
" It means that unless we can save them Natalie, Hermione and Ron will die." Harry said. Hermione and Ron looked shocked, but ready.  
" If it means saving both of you." Ron and Hermione said. The other students seemed to have read the Tablet too, as they were talking loudly about the predestined death of Ron and Hermione. The Heirs shook it off and went to go find Dumbledore and McGonagall.  
  
" You didn't tell us that two of us would die?" Harry yelled.  
" We couldn't." McGonagall said.  
" Mione and Ron are going to die." Harry growled.  
" Not unless you and Natalie come up with a way to save them." Dumbledore said. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances.  
" You four should go to Defense Against the Dark Arts now. You will take Advanced later today, along with your anamagi classes." McGonagall said.  
  
They came up to the door of the classroom in the castle they were using for school. They stepped inside to whispers and pointing.  
" Harry, this must be nothing new for you, saving lives and all." Cho Chang said as she came up.  
" Is it true that Granger and Weasley will die if you can't save them?" Parvati asked.  
" If Natalie and I can't save them." Harry said.  
" Oh." Cho said.  
" Hermione, you're the Heir of Ravenclaw House? How is that? You're a Gryffindor. Natalie is the Heir of Hufflepuff House, and she was sorted into Gryffindor when she got here." Dean asked.  
" We were put together so the prophecy could be fulfilled." Natalie said.  
" What does the prophecy mean?" Neville asked.  
" It means that when Voldemort-students flinched at the name-comes for us, that unless we have the Tablet, the Ring, and the Pendant with us that there is no way that Mione and Ron can be saved." Harry said. The class was transfixed.  
" Mr. Potter, I'll have to ask you to sit." Sirius Black came into the room, smiling at Harry. Some students started freaking out and screaming. Parvati Patil and Cho Chang ran out of the room.  
" What are you doing here? I thought you were hiding!" Harry said, hugging Sirius.  
" No, Dumbledore told me about what happened, and since my name had been cleared last month, I decided to accept the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Hello Ron, Hermione." Sirius said.  
" Hi." Hermione said.  
" Who is this?" Sirius asked.  
" This is Natalie Austin." Ron said.  
" Hello. Nice to meet you." Natalie said, offering her hand.  
" Same here." Sirius said, shaking her offered hand. Dumbledore came inside, and he chuckled when he saw that the rest of the class, except for Harry, Hermione, Ron and Natalie were as far away from Sirius as they could be.  
" Students, this is Sirius Black. He is your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore said.  
" You can't be serious. He's a convicted murderer." Draco Malfoy said.  
" Mr. Malfoy, I'll have to ask you to keep your opinions to yourself. If I hear that you have given Professor Black any trouble, I'll have to suspend you." Dumbledore said. " Good day class." He left, whistling.  
" Students, please take your seats." Sirius said. Cho and Parvati chose then to walk back in.  
" I'll need to learn your names, so I'm going to take roll." Sirius said.  
" Natalie Austin."  
" Here."  
" Susan Bones."  
" Here."  
" Lavender Brown."  
" Here."  
" Cho Chang."  
" Here."  
" Hermione Granger."  
" Here."  
" Neville Longbottom."  
" Here."  
" Draco Malfoy." There was no answer.  
" I have to have you answer Mr. Malfoy." Sirius said.  
" I'm here." Draco answered grudgingly.  
" Parvati Patil."  
" Here."  
" Harry Potter."  
" Here." Harry raised his hand as well. Hermione tried not to laugh.  
" Dean Thomas."  
" Here."  
" Ron Weasley."  
" Wish I wasn't here." Ron said.  
" Thank you Mr. Weasley." Sirius said.  
  
The class watched as Sirius brought out his own wand.  
" He has a wand?" Draco asked loudly.  
" Yeah, you do, don't you?" Harry replied, angrily.  
" Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, please leave your little strife outside next time." Sirius said, winking at Harry. Hermione sat near Natalie, and Harry and Ron sat across the room. Harry wrote something down, the passed it along to Hermione.  
  
Mione---  
  
I need to talk to you after Defense Against the Dark Arts. Meet me at the Quiddich field.  
  
Harry  
  
Hermione read it and felt something, deep down.  
  
Harry---  
  
Why do I have this feeling that this little 'talk' isn't going to be good?  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry read it and tried not to look at her. It was for her own good. If maybe they weren't together, Voldemort would take him and not her. He felt as if a big piece of his heart were being ripped out. They hadn't even been dating a day. But after that Tablet piece in the Daily Prophet, he couldn't take the risk. Hermione was a part of him now. He needed her with him. But that was what was so dangerous.  
  
Hermione rushed out to the Quiddich field at 5, the only time she had had free. She saw Harry there, waiting for her. She ran up to him, and hugged him. He held her tightly, as if afraid to let go. " Mione, I'm really, really sorry about this. But we can't see each other anymore." Harry said into her hair. Hermione stepped back. " Why?" Hermione asked.  
" I can't have you risk your life." Harry said.  
" What do you mean?" Hermione asked, her voice rising.  
" You read the Tablet. You will be the only help I have." Harry said.  
" I read it Harry. I know my fate." Hermione said.  
" It said if you choose your fate, I couldn't save you. You will choose to save the others, Mione, I know you. I couldn't stand losing you." Harry said.  
" Is that why you're breaking my heart now?" Hermione asked.  
" Yes." Harry said. He looked at Mione, and saw her tears. He hated to do this to her, but he couldn't lose her. Hermione turned and ran, her heart left behind, in Harry's hands.  
  
Hermione ran into the Hall, where other students were eating. She ran through, and students dropped what they were doing to watch. Natalie and Ron, who sat eating at the table designated for Gryffindor's jumped up, yelling, " Hermione!" Hermione didn't stop, but ran up to the tower where the Gryffindor students were staying. She threw herself on her bed and sobbed. She and Harry hadn't even dated a full day. He must not love her as much as he said he did. She looked down at her trunk and caught sight of a book that she didn't recognise. She picked it up and opened it. Pictures of her and Harry were on every page. Pictures from their 1st year, and all years up till 6th. An envelope fluttered out with her name on it. She picked it up and took the letter out.  
  
Mione-  
  
I made this for you so that you know that I have always loved you, maybe not always that way, but I have just the same. I will always love you. I have ever since 1st year, and will until we part. I know you are sad about what I had to do, but it is because I love you, and can't stand to lose you. Natalie's, Ron's and my fate lay in your hands should you choose that fate, and I know you will. Mione, I would not be able to live should you give your life for ours. Just know that I can never hate you, or never not love you.  
Love Always, Harry  
  
Hermione cried over the love that had been destroyed. She tried to sleep, knowing it would not come to her that night.  
  
Harry and Ron went down to the Hall where the meals were being served. Harry hadn't slept last night, as Ron knew. It seemed Hermione hadn't either, as she was asleep on her Arithmancy book. Her hair covered her face, and Natalie shrugged at Ron when he mouthed, " What's up with them?" Ron sat down next to Natalie, but Harry kept walking, toward Dumbledore's temporary office.  
" Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked, jolting Hermione awake. She looked up and caught Harry's eyes. Her tears had not finished it seemed, for one fell, and Harry brushed it away.  
" Don't cry over me Mione. I'm not worth it." He whispered.  
"Then why am I crying?" She whispered back. Harry moved his hand away with great effort, and walked away. Ron and Natalie looked at the pair, and Natalie knew. He would protect with his own life, the greatest love he had ever known.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat as far away from each other as they could in Advanced Defense Against The Dark Arts that morning, and McGonagall asked them to say after.  
" Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, your Light Magic didn't work as well today." McGonagall said.  
" I know Professor." Harry said.  
" If you are fighting, it isn't going to help." McGonagall said. Harry and Hermione refused to lock eyes.  
" Miss Granger, that's all." McGonagall said. Hermione left, looking back at Harry one last time.  
" Harry, you can't save her. Breaking her will not change her fate." McGonagall said.  
" I have to try. I won't lose her Professor." Harry said.  
" All you have accomplished is to weaken her powers, and your own." She said.  
" I will not let Mione sacrifice her own life for mine." Harry said.  
" She will. If she has the chance, she will." McGonagall said loudly.  
" I will not let her die. I love her." Harry yelled. He left the classroom, with McGonagall looking after him.  
  
Hermione and Natalie sat talking in the 'common room' of the tower. Everywhere other Gryffindors held conversations about the Tablet.  
" He broke up with me." Hermione said.  
" He did? Why?" Natalie asked, shocked.  
" He thinks that if we aren't together, that it will save me from my fate." Hermione said.  
" It can't though. Yours and Ron's fate were decided long ago." Natalie said.  
" I know. I miss him so much Natalie. We don't talk anymore. Not like we used to." Hermione said, starting to cry.  
" Hermione, don't cry." Natalie said.  
" I can't help it. I love him so much it hurts. We didn't even date for one day." Hermione said, " I wish he knew how much it hurt when he pulled away." Little did she know was that Harry did know.  
  
Harry and Ron sat in their dormitory with Dean and Neville.  
" Want to play chess?" Ron asked.  
" No." Harry muttered.  
" Want to play Exploding Snap?" Seamus asked.  
" No." Harry mumbled.  
" Get over it Potter. You miss her. You need her. You can't not talk to her." Dean yelled.  
" I'm gonna get some butterbeer." Neville said. Neville left, but came back 5 seconds later.  
" Harry, Dean, Ron. Come here. Listen to Hermione and Natalie." Neville whispered excitedly. Harry and Ron stepped out onto the balcony and saw Natalie and Hermione there. Hermione was crying, and Natalie was trying to comfort her.  
".Why?" they heard Natalie ask.  
" He thinks that if we aren't together, that it will save me from my fate." Hermione replied, wiping tears form her face.  
" It can't though. Yours and Ron's fate were decided long ago." Natalie said.  
" I know. I miss him so much Natalie. We don't talk anymore. Not like we used to." Hermione said, starting to cry again.  
" Hermione, don't cry." Natalie said.  
" I can't help it. I love him so much it hurts. We didn't even date for one day." Hermione said, " I wish he knew how much it hurt when he pulled away." Harry and Ron locked eyes, and Ron gave him, 'The Look'. Harry knew that he had hurt her.  
" Mione!" Harry yelled. Hermione glanced up.  
" Don't bother." Hermione said.  
" Mione, don't, please don't turn away." Harry said. She stood, and Harry and Ron came down the stairs.  
" I heard you." Harry blurted, and Ron made a face behind his back.  
" So now your stalking me Potter?" Hermione asked, sarcasm in her voice.  
" I don't think over hearing a loud conversation is 'stalking' Mione." Harry snapped.  
" Don't raise your voice at me Harry Potter. You broke up with me, not the other way around." Hermione yelled.  
" Maybe it was a good idea, with the way you're acting now!" Harry yelled back.  
" That's your choice." Hermione said, running out of the room.  
" Great job lover-boy." Neville said.  
  
Hermione ran. She just ran. She didn't have a destination; she just wanted to get away. She had to get away. She ran, and with that, she ran into someone.  
" Sorry." She said, looking up into the face of Draco Malfoy.  
" What's the matter Hermione?" he asked, and pulled her to her feet.  
" Why are you suddenly being nice to me?" Hermione asked. Draco wouldn't tell her, but he had been in love with her. He was just mean to her because if he were nice, the Slytherins would know, and he would be in grave danger.  
" I decided to be nice." Draco said. He looked at her, and saw the tears.  
" Why are you crying? It's Potter, isn't it?" he asked.  
" I don't see why I should tell you Malfoy, but yes, it's Harry." Hermione said.  
" Did he hurt you?" he asked. Even if it was the famous Harry Potter, he would hurt him if he broke her.  
" No, not really. He just broke up with me because he said that if we weren't together the prophecy wouldn't come true." Hermione said.  
" It's ok." Draco said, giving her a hug. Little did they know, that someone, two someone's, saw them.  
  
Ron slammed back into the common room and ran to Natalie.  
" Natie, you have to-I mean-Malfoy-Hermione-" Ron gasped.  
" What is it Ron?" Natalie asked, quietly, as Harry sat nearby with Seamus and Dean.  
" I saw Hermione and Malfoy, together in the hallway, and they were HUGGING!" Ron whispered.  
" What?" Natalie asked.  
" Yeah. I saw them, and she didn't try to get away!" Ron said, loud enough that Harry and Dean looked over. Ron and Natalie looked at the other, just as Hermione walked in.  
" Where were you?" Harry asked her.  
" Nowhere." She asked.  
" She was with Malfoy!" Neville screeched, as he ran in after her. Harry looked at her, and Hermione didn't flinch.  
" You were with him?" Harry asked.  
" I wasn't with him, with him." Hermione said, " So, no I wasn't snogging him in the hallway Harry." Hermione said.  
" You were with him?" Harry asked again.  
" I ran into him as I ran down the hallway. He asked me what was wrong. I told him. He gave me a hug. That's it. NO snogging." She said. Harry looked at her, a betrayed look on his face. He left, going to his room. Hermione went to hers.  
" This cannot be good." Natalie said.  
  
Harry and Hermione were not speaking. They were in Potions.  
" We will be brewing some potions today with partners. Let's see, Austin and Potter, Granger and. let's say Malfoy, and Weasley and Parkinson." Snape went around the room, watching them.  
" Hello Hermione." Draco said.  
" Hi." She said.  
" You ok?" he asked.  
" Yeah. Harry found out about what happened in the corridor last night, and he won't talk to me. He thinks we were there snogging or something." Hermione said.  
" Not a bad idea, but we weren't." Draco said, " Want me to tell him?"  
" No. He won't believe you." Hermione said.  
" Ok." Malfoy put in the eye of newt, and Hermione stirred it.  
" Now class, look at Malfoy and Granger's potion. It is perfect. Nice job Malfoy." Snape said.  
" Don't say it." Draco said as Hermione readied an objection, " He'll give you a detention."  
" You're right." Hermione looked over at Harry, and he was watching her. Natalie passed her a note.  
  
Hermione-  
  
If you want the update, care of Ron, he says that Harry is miserable without you, that he keeps reading your note from Defense Against The Dark Arts, and that he keeps talking about you to Seamus, Dean, Neville and him. Harry is staring at you right now, which is why I have to write this facing Parvati, little prat that she is, I swear she is reading this as I write it. anyway, that's it. I know Harry still loves you; he's holding the Draco thing against you so you won't want him back. I have noticed that you and Draco are friendly though. Is he nice? He seems ok. DO NOT tell Ron I said that, he'd have my head. Well, got to go, Snape is watching me.  
  
Natalie  
  
Hermione let Draco read it over her shoulder and wrote a reply  
  
Natalie-  
He is nice. I miss Harry so much. He just is scared now because he knows that I would sacrifice myself to save him, if it came to that. I want him to know, but he wont talk to me. I'm going to McGonagall tonight to ask her. Hello Natalie, it's Draco. We'll keep it from the Weasel, I mean, Ron, sorry about that. Don't worry. Natalie, please help. Tell Ron to keep us informed!  
Hermione and Draco Natalie smiled, and looked at them. Hermione smiled, and Draco made a small hand sign.  
" Lets see if Harry'll freak if I do this." Draco said, throwing a piece of paper at his head. Draco turned and began to talk to Pansy. Hermione laughed silently as she got a note thrown at her.  
  
Hermione-  
  
Ok. Operation Get Harry Back is under way!! Is Draco going to help? If he is, tell him his job is to annoy Harry and Ron. Like tell him how hot Hermione is now, and how she isn't bad for a Mudblood, (sorry!) or how she isn't bad for a Gryffindor. It'll drive them mad!!  
Hermione, you just act sad.  
Natalie  
  
Natalie- Not going to be hard. I am sad! You got it boss. This is going to be great. I'll finally get my revenge on Harry in a normal, natural way!  
Hermione and Draco  
  
Natalie looked happy, and she turned to Harry, who was watching Hermione and Draco. Natalie snatched the note up when she saw Harry look at it.  
" Class is over." Snape said.  
" Bye Hermione. See you tonight." Draco whispered.  
" See you then." She whispered back. Natalie met up with her as they left, and said, " So, we'll meet him in the third floor corridor tonight?"  
" Yeah. We'll need Harry's Invisibility Cloak." Hermione said. Harry and Ron came up to them, and Ron leaned over to kiss Natalie lightly.  
" I heard you got paired with Malfoy. Sorry." Ron said.  
" Yeah. Me too." Hermione said, winking at Natalie when Harry and Ron weren't looking.  
" Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ron asked.  
" Sure." They walked off, and Ron looked at her.  
" I want to join." He said.  
" What?" Hermione asked.  
" What you, Natalie and Draco have going. Don't lie, I saw the note." He said.  
" Fine. Meet Natalie and I in the common room. Eight. No later or we leave without you."  
" Fine."  
  
They snuck down to the common room, Ron carrying the Invisibility Cloak he had stolen from Harry earlier. When they got there, Draco was already waiting. " Good, you're here. Ready to start?" Draco asked. " Yeah. First, Ron, Draco is going to try to annoy Harry by saying how hot Hermione is and stuff like that. You have to pretend to be disgusted." Natalie said. " Got it." Ron answered. " Ok. Now, Draco, you have your assignment, and Hermione, you have yours. Mine is to annoy Harry with how great Hermione is and how she misses him." Natalie said. " What's our part in this?" Neville and Seamus walked in. " You want to help? What about Dean?" Hermione asked. " He doesn't know. He can be the only ignorant one, besides Harry." Neville said. " What's Malfoy doing here?" Seamus snarled. " I'm good. I'm here to help. Even if I am a Slytherin." He said. " You can trust him." Hermione said. " Fine." Seamus and Neville agreed, grudgingly. " You can both say that maybe you would want to date our dear Hermione here. He'll be so crazy with jealousy that he'll definatly take her back." Natalie said. They agreed, and Operation Get Harry Back was under way. Little did the conspirators know, there was another secret meeting going on.  
  
" Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy is also talked about in the prophecy. He is to be of help to the Heirs. He is The Protector" McGonagall said. " I know. He is to help Gryffindor and Hufflepuff to safety after the death of Ravenclaw and The Heir, but at the cost of his own life. He has befriended Ron, Hermione and Natalie. Natalie and Hermione will find out his identity on the Night of Complete Magic." Dumbledore said. " So, Malfoy is actually good?" McGonagall said. " Hard to believe, I know, but yes." Dumbledore said. " I hope this will work."  
  
Harry noticed something wrong when Natalie gave a note to Draco Malfoy and he wrote back and gave it to her. Then when Seamus Finnigan walked over to Hermione, whispered something in her ear, and gave her the piece of paper. He walked into DADA with Dean, wondering what Natalie, Hermione and Ron were up to, and what it had to do with Draco Malfoy. The six conspirators met in the third floor corridor for a last minute briefing. " Malfoy, as you walk into Defense Against The Dark arts, say, " That Mudblood Hermione isn't all that bad looking, or something to that degree." Seamus, you say, " for once a Slytherin's right, or something like that." Neville, you walk in with me, Hermione and Ron. Act like your really friendly with Hermione, and Ron and I will act like we know nothing. Oh, seating. Try to sit as close to Harry as you can Draco, Seamus you sit next to Harry, and Neville will sit on the other side. Ron and I will sit in front, and Hermione will sit on the other side of Ron, near Dean." Natalie said. " Got it." Everyone said. Draco walked off, after winking at the others, and into the classroom. Seamus walked in after, and they followed.  
  
Draco walked in, talking to Crabbe and Goyle. They were too stupid to know what he was talking about. As they passed Harry's seat, Draco said, " For a Mudblood, that Hermione Granger isn't all that bad looking. Even if she is a Gryffindor." Seamus walked in after him, and said, " For once, I agree with Malfoy." Natalie, Hermione, Ron and Neville walked in, Hermione and Neville talking like old friends. Harry was already peaked, after hearing Malfoy and Seamus, and then he saw what happened next. Draco sat near Hermione and Ron, near his seat, Neville and Seamus sat on either side of Harry, and Natalie and Ron sat in front of them, and Hermione sat near Ron. Harry ripped a piece of paper out of his book, and wrote a hasty note to Ron. Ron-  
What is up with you, Natalie and Mione? And why are you talking to MALFOY? Is there something I should know about?  
Harry Harry-  
No, nothing's up, we just talk to him cause he is nice to Natalie. No, you don't need to know.  
Ron Ron-  
Is Mione ok?  
Harry Harry-  
Yeah, she's ok. Natalie told me she cried herself to sleep last night. She's distraught Potter. You really need to do something. I think Malfoy and Seamus and Neville are interested.  
Ron Ron-  
WHAT?! MALFOY IS INTERESTED IN MIONE! WHEN DID THIS WORLD CHANGE?!  
Harry Harry-  
It's Natalie. Hermione misses you. You miss her. I know you don't stare at her to exercise your eyes. Potter, wake up.  
Natalie  
  
Natalie-  
I think that I had good reason to break up with Mione. I know her too well. We've been friends since we were eleven. That's seven years. I won't allow her to die for me.  
Harry Harry-  
Get over yourself! You miss Hermione. She misses you. I know that wasn't the only reason you broke up with her. You dated 12 hours Potter. Not even a day. You're afraid of getting your heart broken. The famous Harry Potter, who can stand up to Voldemort, is afraid of getting his heart broken by a mortal girl.  
Natalie Natalie-  
You're wrong.  
Harry Harry-  
Right. That is why you talk in monotone every night in the dormitories.  
Seamus Seamus-  
What do you care? You're the one trying to steal Mione.  
Harry Harry-  
No one is stealing me. You lost me, remember? You broke up with me after 12 hours. That hurt.  
Hermione Mione-  
I broke up with you for good reason. I won't allow you to die for me.  
Harry Potter-  
Get over it. I know you too well. You've been in love with Granger since you turned 13. I'm smarter than you give me credit for. I see what you refuse to. Malfoy-  
Who asked you? I don't need a lesson in love from you, of all people.  
Harry  
  
Potter-  
You seem to, as I have been in love.  
Draco Malfoy-  
Really? When was this?  
Harry Mione-  
You got the book right? Then you, of all people, should know why.  
Harry Harry-  
No, I don't understand, or know why. All I know is that I love you, with all my heart, and you refuse to love me back, because you are afraid to lose your heart.  
Hermione Harry-  
You see what others refuse to, yet when love is in your heart; you hide it from her, and others.  
Natalie Natalie-  
I don't need a poetry lesson.  
Harry Harry-  
Natalie's right. You can stand up to the greatest Dark Wizard of our time, yet you can't love a simple girl.  
Ron  
  
At this time, Sirius looked over at them, and they had to stop writing. Harry knew they were right. He was afraid to lose his heart.  
  
Sirius made Harry, Natalie, Ron and Hermione stay after class. " None of you paid attention during class." He said. " Sorry Professor." Natalie said. " Sirius." He said. " I know what it was about. The rest of you may leave, except you Harry." Sirius said. Harry stood there as Hermione, Ron and Natalie filed out. " You miss her." Sirius said. " Yes." Harry answered. " Why not take her back?" Sirius asked. " I'm afraid. Ha. Me, Harry Potter, afraid. I don't want her to die, Sirius, and I know she will. Unless." Harry trailed off. " Unless what Harry?" Sirius asked. " I have to go! See you later!" Harry ran off, towards the library.  
  
Harry was in the library looking for books on the Pendant and the Ring. He couldn't find anything. He'd looked through the almost all the books, and hadn't found a thing. He thought about giving up, until he picked up a book entitled, Objects in Magical History. He looked up the Ring of Absolute Power.  
  
The Ring Of Absolute Power has not been seen since the last Heir of Ravenclaw, Rowena Ravenclaw herself, used it to save the lives of Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. Only the Heir of Ravenclaw can wield the Ring, and only the Heir of Gryffindor will be able to give it to her. The next Night of Complete Magic, on March 31st, will have the Heir of Ravenclaw saving her two closest friends. Ravenclaw will have the Ring 4 months prior to the prophecy. Harry looked up the Pendant of Complete Magic next.  
  
The Pendant Of Complete Magic can only be used in the presence of the Ring. The Heir will save Hufflepuff's life, and then he will die. Ravenclaw will have died 2 hours earlier. The Protector, as said in ancient lore, is said to save Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, giving his life for theirs. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff will mourn their loss, but only one thing will bring them back to the arms of the Heirs. The rest of the page had been ripped out. " Damn." Harry whispered. He grabbed the book and rushed out of the library, Heading to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Hermione, Natalie, and Ron were walked down the hallway when Harry ran past, clutching a book. " Is he carrying a book?" Ron asked. " Yeah. He's headed to Dumbledore's office!" Natalie said. The trio headed after him. Harry couldn't remember the password to Dumbledore's office, and the goblin guarding the door wouldn't let him by. " Please! I need to see Dumbledore immediately!" Harry pleaded. " Password, or no entrance." The goblin said for the thirtieth time. " Oh move over!" Hermione yelled, " It's Heir" she finished. " Thanks." Harry said. They walked inside, and Dumbledore stood. " The Heirs! Can I help you?" he asked. " Yes. I found this book, and it holds information on the Pendant and the Ring. I found out about the Ring, but the part on the Pendant, where it tells how to get them back, it's ripped out." Harry said as he brought the book to Dumbledore. " Ah. So it has. It seems someone will try anything to keep you four from knowing about the Magical Objects." Dumbledore said. " Why?" Hermione asked. " So you and Mr. Weasley won't come back." Dumbledore said. " Yeah." Natalie whispered. " You needn't worry." Dumbledore said," it's in good hands."  
  
Harry sat in the empty common room, nearly empty that is, except for Hermione, who sat doing her Transfiguration homework. Harry couldn't help it. " Mione? Can I talk to you?" Harry asked. " Yeah." She answered. " I wanted to say I was sorry. For hurting you, and for believing I couldn't be with you because of the prophecy. I wanted to know if we could, I mean." he trailed off, hoping she knew what he meant. " What do you mean?" she asked. " Could we be together again?" Harry asked. " I thought you would never get that far." She said. Harry kissed her, for real, and Hermione kissed him back. " Should you tell them?" Harry asked. " You knew?" Hermione squealed. " Yeah. I saw Ron steal my Cloak. I followed, and saw the meeting." Harry said. " No. I think we should let them wait." Hermione answered, kissing Harry again.  
  
The operatives for Operation Get Harry Back all met in the third floor corridor again, with the addition of Ginny Weasley. " Hermione is studying!" Natalie cried. " When is she not?" Draco asked. " Not funny. We're here to get our two favorite Heirs back together." Natalie said. " So what do we do?" Ginny asked. " Let's see. We could charm her broom and then Harry would have to rescue her. I know a spell from my book that could help." Ron said. " I like it. All in favor?" Natalie asked. Six hands voiced their favor. " Good. During flying practice. Harry always goes, so he can practice with the Snitch." Ron said. " I have to be there anyway. I am going to be helping Dumbledore with something." Ginny answered. " I go because we miss class." Draco said. " Then it's settled. See you all then." Natalie said.  
  
At breakfast the next morning, Hermione sat across the table from Harry, and tried not to look at him. It was hard, with him 6 inches from her, but she managed, not without some fun though. She kicked him in the knee, making him choke on his bacon. People all down the table looked at him, and he smiled sheepishly. He glared at Hermione, and she smiled sweetly. Harry got up and said, " Ron, you going to practice?"  
" Yeah." He said. He looked around for Draco, who sat at a table near the door. He winked, and as Ron passed, Draco passed him a piece of paper.  
  
Ron-  
This is it. Ok, I'll distract Potter and Granger. Not hard. He seems to be stalking her. Anyway, I'll take her Firebolt, (outdated) and you then you can put the spell on it. Don't screw up. This is our best chance. Good luck.  
Draco Ron smiled at the reference to Hermione's broom. When Harry looked over at him, he hid the paper and smiled. They walked over the grounds of Hogwarts, and watched as students from the other houses filed outside for their weekly flying lessons.  
" Hello all." Madam Hooch said, " Potter, the Snitch is in the box over there." Harry walked over, just as Hermione joined him.  
" Hey Mione. You want to practice with me and Ron and Natalie?" Harry asked.  
" Sure, why not?" she answered. She talked to Natalie and Harry while they waited for Ron. Draco snuck up behind her and stole her broom. He gave it to Ron, who muttered, " Kiteir Acciais" Draco put it back, and he sneaked off.  
" Hey, Harry, Dra- I mean- Malfoy wants to know if he can play with us." Ron said.  
" I guess." Harry said. He looked over at Ron, who's face looked too innocent.  
" Ron? Are you ok?" Harry asked.  
" Perfect." Ron said.  
" Alright." Harry agreed suspiciously.  
" Lets go!" Ron shouted. The 4 walked off, joined by Draco, Seamus, Dean, and Neville, who had finally gotten good at flying. They split up into teams of 4, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Natalie on one team, Draco, Seamus, Dean and Neville on the other. Harry and Hermione looked at each other before they flew off and Harry mouthed, " I love you," to her before they took off. She smiled, and flew up near Harry. It didn't look like they were together again, just like they were discussing tactics.  
" I love you, you know." Harry said.  
" I love you too Potter." Hermione said as she flew away to take her mark. They played for a little while, when Hermione noticed her broom was acting strange. It would jerk off into different directions, and she'd have trouble bringing it back on mark. Suddenly, it jerked her up 20 feet, and turned her upside down.  
" Natalie!" Hermione screamed. Natalie, Ron and the others looked up at her, as she was flipped again, and she fell off, hanging by her hands.  
" Hermione!" Harry yelled.  
" Ron! You said it would only make her broom malfunction, not kill her. Undo the curse. Now!" Draco shouted.  
" I thought that was all it did." Ron said, pulling out his new wand, which he had gotten in 3rd year, " What's the counter curse?" Ron muttered as Hermione lost her grip. She now hung on by one hand. The broom gave a hard pull, and she let go. Natalie screamed as Harry took off, heading for her. Hermione screamed as she neared the ground, but Harry's hand grabbed hers as she fell past his broom.  
" Going somewhere?" Harry asked as he pulled her on the broom. " Not without you." Hermione said. Harry landed the broom, and Natalie came running up to give her a rib-crushing hug. " I'm so, so sorry! Ron still hasn't worked out all the kinks in his new magic. We never meant for it to do that!" Natalie cried. " I'm ok. I'm ok." Hermione said. Harry met her eyes. She smiled at him, and tried not to hope. Too much. She really wanted Harry to hold her now, but she couldn't. They couldn't. It was too dangerous, and could cause something to go wrong. Everyone started to drift away after assurances from Hermione that she was fine. Ginny came running up, Professor Dumbledore following at a more sedate pace. " I saw you fall Hermione. Are you ok?" Ginny asked. " Yeah. It was just a problem with my Firebolt is all." Hermione assured the youngest Weasley. " Nice catch Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said as he passed. Harry smiled, and he and Hermione walked back up to the castle. " I hope you're ok Mione." Harry said. " Much." Hermione said. Harry smiled at her again. He picked up one of her hands and kissed it gently. " We'll tell them soon. I promise." Harry said. Hermione turned and hugged Harry, just to feel him. He hugged her back, and they walked to the common room.  
  
Hermione sat alone in the common room. She couldn't sleep. For some reason, the thing with Harry was keeping her awake. She needed to be held, like she was worth something. She heard someone come up behind her, and startled, turned. " Harry! You scared me." Hermione whispered. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He replied. Hermione sat back down, and Harry joined her. He maneuvered her onto his lap, and she settled her head on his shoulder. " I missed you, Harry Potter." Hermione whispered. Harry held one of her hands, and was gently running his thumb up and down the back of her hand. " I missed you too Mione. Harry said. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Natalie woke up really early the next day, as it was their first day off from classes. She and Ron had planned on going around and exploring America. She was going to see if Hermione, and maybe even Harry, wanted to come. She looked over at her friend's bed, and saw it was empty. " She must have fallen asleep in the common room." Natalie mused. She walked down there and to the chair she had left Hermione in last night, and indeed found Hermione there, but with Harry there as well, holding her in his lap. One of her smaller hands lay inside his. Natalie rushed to the boy's dormitories to wake Ron. " Oh crap. What is the password again? Uh, um, oh yeah! Complete Magic!" She walked in silently, as all the boys were asleep. " Sweetheart." Natalie whispered in Ron's ear. His eyes slowly opened, and he muttered something intelligible. " Honey, come on. You can do it." Natalie said. " What is it Talie?" Ron muttered. " Come see where our two best friends spent the night." Natalie said. Ron perked up when he heard that, and then muttered something about crazy Scots. " What was that?" Natalie asked. " Nothing Talie." Ron said as he stood. He followed Natalie out into the common room, and saw the sight for himself. " Think we should leave 'em like this so everyone will see them?" Ron asked. " I do. Get dressed Weasley. I have to do something first, then we'll go get some breakfast."  
  
Harry awoke first, and looked over, and saw that half of Gryffindor House was staring at him. He couldn't understand why, until he heard Hermione's sweet breathing, and felt her head moving on his shoulder. Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Oliver Wood, (who was back coaching Quiddich) Fred and George Weasley, (who came back just to mess around, and to help coach Quidditch, of course), and others were all there. " Hullo all." Harry said. " Hullo Potter." Wood said. " Yeah, hullo Harry." Fred and George said. Harry looked down at Hermione, and saw a letter resting in her hand. He picked it up, and it said: Hermione and Harry:  
  
Harry, we knew you would wake up first, so, yes, it is I, Natalie Austin. Ron is here too; he is just too busy trying to put his shirt on where his pants should be. We were the first to find you and our little Hermie together. But we left you like that so you would have to explain why you are like that. Wish I was there to see it, but alas, Ron has been bugging me to go get some breakfast. So see you in the Hall.  
Natalie and Ron  
  
" Natalie!" Harry growled. Hermione choose then to awaken, and when her eyes opened, she came face to face with a pair of emerald green ones.  
" Hullo Mione. We seem to have some company." Harry said. Hermione looked up into the face of Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. She looked down. Both she and Harry were still in their school robes, and Harry's glasses were askew. She gently adjusted them, and kissed him lightly.  
" Well Harry, we really should be going to breakfast. Natalie had mentioned something about going for a tour of America, and it sounds ever so fun." Hermione said, getting off Harry's lap, and pulling him to his feet. Oliver and Fred laughed, as Harry's shocked face became one of understanding.  
" Ok Mione." He said as he walked out, with Hermione holding his hand.  
  
Natalie choked on her toast when she saw Harry and Hermione enter, followed by Oliver Wood and Fred and George Weasley. " Ron is that." Natalie asked as she tried to put the likenesses together. " Fred? George? Oliver? What are you doing here? You all graduated four years ago." Ron sputtered. Natalie took his glass of pumpkin juice away before he could drop it. " Sweetheart. It isn't polite to stutter at people. Hello. I am Natalie Austin. You may call me Natalie. I am Ron's girlfriend." Natalie said this all in a rush, and offered her hand to the three startled boys. " Oliver Wood ma'am." Wood said. " Gred and Forge Weasley. Nice to meet you." They said. " Oliver Wood are you? I hear you are holding tryouts for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. I plan to try for Chaser. When are they?" Natalie asked. " Two weeks from now. Potter, still Seeker?" Wood asked. " Yeah. Our team isn't very good though. That's why McGonagall contacted you. She thought we needed a stronger team. Natalie and Ron are going to try out. Mione, are you?" Harry asked. Hermione couldn't believe Harry had asked her such a stupid question. " Of course I am." Hermione said. Harry smiled, and Oliver patted her on the back. She smiled up at him, and he smiled back. They all sat down, and began eating. All was well, until Professors McGonagall and Snape yelled, " Weasleys!" Fred and George jumped up and ran off, shouting," See you guys later!" The entire hall broke out in laughter, and then a first year pointed up and said, " Mail!" Everyone looked at the ceiling, and watched as mail came. The wizards and witches in America had allowed all owls from Hogwarts to come to the school in America, that was currently unused, and give mail to the students. Hedwig dropped a letter at Harry's place. Hermione smiled, but it fell from her face when she saw Harry's expression. " What?" Hermione asked. " Sirius is gone again. Something about the prophecy. I knew it was too good to be true. He is never in one place for too long. Not even if I'm there." Harry said. " I'm sorry Harry. You can always stay the Christmas break at my house." Ron said. " Yeah." Harry said. Dumbledore stood, and the Hall fell silent. " Students, as you all know, you get the day off today, so you can explore America. Please be back by 6:00." Dumbledore sat again, and students began to leave. " Lets go! Come on now!" Natalie said. Hermione laughed, and Harry realized how much in love with his Hermione he really was. " Yes Natalie, lets go!" Ron whooped, and they ran from the Hall. " At least they can be children for now." Dumbledore said.  
  
They stopped by the common room so they could change into muggle clothes. Natalie chose jeans and a tank top. Hermione chose the same, her tank green, and her jeans were some old ones she'd had from when she'd lived as a muggle. She gathered her bushy hair, straightened it as best she could, and left it alone. Natalie had pulled hers into a ponytail. They stepped out and were met by Harry and Ron who had changed into jeans and t-shirts. " Ready?" Hermione asked, reaching over and closing Harry's mouth, " Not polite to stare." She said. " Yeah." Natalie said, waving her arms in front of Ron's face. Ron blushed, like his entire family did when they were embarrassed, and Harry adverted his eyes. " Come on now! We canna stay here all day!" Natalie said. " Ok, Ok! Let's go and have fun." Hermione said. " Should we explore magical America first, then the muggle part?" Harry asked. " Yeah." Ron said. " Then quit standing there!" Hermione said. She and Harry held hands as Ron and Natalie followed behind. The stepped out into the sunshine, and started walking. They walked past all sorts of shops, and stepped into a few. One in particular, a bookshop, had Hermione stopping and reading. Harry had to pull her away when someone called out their names. " Look! It's Harry Potter. And Hermione Granger. Ohh, look, it's Ron Weasley and Natalie Austin too!" the man yelled this so everyone inside and outside the bookstore heard him. Harry ducked, pulling Hermione with him, Ron had already dived behind a chair, and Natalie pulled a book in front of her face. Hermione whipped the Invisibility Cloak from her backpack and Harry laughed. " You've been in my room." Harry said. " Once or twice." Hermione said. She motioned Natalie and Ron over and the four climbed under the Cloak. Hermione and Harry stood, Ron and Natalie slowly coming up as well. The people looked around. " Where'd they go?" a woman asked. Harry half carried Natalie out the door when someone heard her sneeze. Hermione and Ron were holding onto the Cloak, trying to keep it closed. When they got outside, Harry threw it off, and they ran as fast as they could away from the store. " I think the muggle part of America would be a lot safer for us." Ron said. " I second that. I've never been recognized before." Natalie said. " I have. It's still creepy having people you don't know; know everything about you." Harry said. Hermione just wished that her hair and face wasn't so recognizable. Harry and Ron folded the Cloak and Hermione put it back in the bag. " It's good you remembered that." Natalie said. " I wonder where the other Hogwarts students are." Hermione said. " Probably enjoying that they won't be mobbed on the street." Ron said as he dodged a woman who noticed him. " Can we go?" Natalie asked. She was in a crowd of people who were asking her questions. " Yeah." Harry said. They walked off, and into muggle America. " This is better. We aren't being mobbed." Ron said. " But we are being stared at." Hermione said. " Why?" Natalie asked. " I don't know. I can't tell." Harry replied. Harry looked down at what they were wearing, but it was muggle clothes, they weren't dressed any funnier than the people they walked among, and then he realized it. " Ron, what do you call these people?" Harry asked. " Muggles, o' course." Natalie answered for him. Three young women looked over at them. " They aren't to be called 'muggles'. That's why we are being stared at." Hermione said. Ron looked at a couple of guys (and two girls) standing and staring at them all, and he snapped, " Hey, you there! You want to quit staring?" Harry looked over at who Ron was yelling at, and saw that they had a problem. " Ron no way, you can't be serious. You heard what Professor Dumbledore said. Besides, you can't even control your own magic." Hermione said. Ron yelled anyway. " What a moron." Natalie said. " Anyway, I know what to do. Hermie, you do a spell, and then Ron can't be blamed. You're really secretive anyway, so it won't matter." She said. " No." Hermione said. Harry smiled at her, and she smiled back. " Who are you people?" one boy asked. " We're just visiting." Harry said quickly. " From where?" the other asked. " Hogwa-I mean, our school." Natalie said, trying to cover up, but they noticed. " Where do you go to school?" one asked. " Why do you care?" Harry asked. " What're your names?" a girl standing with them asked. " I'm Harry Potter. These are my friends Ron Weasley and Natalie Austin, and my girlfriend Hermione Granger." He said. The girl looked disappointed that he had a girlfriend, but refrained from comment. " I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said as he sidled up next to Harry. " What are you doing here?" Harry hissed. " Helping you out of this mess Potter. Aren't you grateful?" Draco said. " No I am not." Harry snapped. " You know each other?" the girl asked. " We go to the same school." Draco said. " What's that?" the girl asked, pointing to the small Hogwarts crest on Draco's jacket. " Our school crest." Draco said. The words, 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus' drew the eyes of the girl. " What does that mean? Is it romantic?" she asked. " It means, ' Never tickle a sleeping dragon.'" Natalie snapped. " What are those crests?" one of the boys asked, pointing to the small Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff crests sewn on Hermione's shirt. " Our houses at school." Harry said, trying not to give it all away. " What are they called? Something stupid like snake and lion right?" the girl asked. " No, they are: Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." Hermione and Ron said at the same time. Harry wondered if it could get any worse, then Oliver Wood, Fred Weasley and George Weasley sauntered up, two girls in tow. " Hey there Potter." Wood said, clapping him on the back. " Are these muggles?" Fred asked, poking one of the girls. " Hey!" she shouted. " Yes, they are, but don't call them that." Hermione snapped at him. " Calm down Herm, don't have a heart attack." George said. " Who are these two?" Natalie asked. " They are Charlotte Evans and Jenna Anderson." Oliver said. The 5 observers were getting curious, Hermione realized, and dragged the group to an alleyway. " Guys, we can't go around shouting the word muggle to the whole world. We could get into serious trouble." Hermione said. Oliver and Charlotte were kissing. " Wood!" Hermione yelled. He jerked up and muttered, " Sorry there Granger." Hermione sighed, but saw Harry. He smiled at her, and gave her a little thumb up. She smiled, and saw Fred try and pull his wand out, but she stopped him. " You can't use magic in front of muggles!" she shouted. " Fine, fine." He said. George and Natalie were talking Quiddich strategies, and Ron was conversing with Draco and Jenna while Oliver, Charlotte and Fred talked about the new team. Hermione walked to where Harry was standing, and he hugged her. " We'll get through this, ok?" he said. " As long as your here, I'll do anything." Hermione said. Harry kissed her lightly, and she twirled her hands around his neck. He pulled back, and she smiled. " You do that at all the wrong times, you know that, right?" Hermione laughed. " It's to distract you." Harry said. " It works." She said. She looked up, and an owl, flew at her. " Hedwig!" she said. She dropped a letter at Hermione's feet, nipped Harry's ear, and flew off among whispers. " What does it say?" Harry asked.  
  
Miss Hermione Granger-  
We have to inform you that you and your friends must return to the castle immediately. There is an emergency. Two students have been kidnapped, and one seriously injured. There is a letter left for you and the other heirs. Please come at once.  
Professor M. McGonagall Hermione gasped and dropped the letter. " What is it?" Natalie asked. She stooped and picked the letter up. She read it aloud to the others, and immediately panicked. " What do we do?" Ron asked. " Go to the castle. Dumbledore needs us." Harry said.  
  
Hermione ran ahead of the others, watching as Harry yelled at her to stop. Tears clouded her eyes when she saw Professor McGonagall shaking her Head at her. " Miss Granger, Mr. Potter. Weasley, Austin. I'm sorry to say but Cho Chang was seriously hurt as she, Ginny Weasley and Anna Laurence walked to their common rooms. " Ginny's gone?" Ron choked. " Yes. Two Death Eaters that managed to get inside the school ambushed her, Miss Laurence, and Miss Chang. We are still investigating on this." McGonagall said. Ron's face had fallen, and Natalie was holding him tightly. " Anna was kidnapped?" Hermione asked softly. " Yes. I'm so sorry. I knew how much." McGonagall trailed off, but Hermione knew what she was going to say. " What?" Harry asked. " Anna was going to be adopted by my family. Hers were killed by Voldemort." Hermione said. " Oh Mione. I'm sorry." Harry gathered her into his arms as she started to sob into his shoulder. " I promised Anna I'd look after her. And I let her get taken by the one person she truly fears." Hermione sobbed. " You couldn't have known. It's ok Mione. I will get them back." Harry said resolutely. " Potter, no. If you leave the school, or if Miss Granger or Austin or Mr. Weasley does, I will suspend you all." McGonagall said. Harry's face fell, and Hermione's pain tripled. She couldn't leave Anna to Voldemort, not when Anna had a special fate.  
  
Hermione sat in her dorm for the last night, knowing that tomorrow she, Harry, Natalie and Ron would have their own dormitory. Hermione knew what would happen should Anna. she couldn't think it. It was too hard. A knock reverberated through the room, and Hermione knew she wasn't up to a visit. " Please go." Hermione said to the person. " Mione, it's me." Harry's voice sounded so sad, she had to let him in. She walked to the door, and opened it. " Hi." She said. Harry just looked at her. " Mione, I know how much pain you're in, but you can't let it get to you. I don't want you jumping off the Astronomy Tower because of this." Harry said. " I won't do that." Hermione said. Even if she wanted to. Harry still stood outside, and she felt foolish. " Come in Harry." She said. Harry walked inside, and she closed the door. She was still in the clothes she had worn out that afternoon, as was Harry, and she knew that he was just as rattled as she, maybe more, because Voldemort had found a way inside the castle. " Harry, could you.?" Hermione trailed off, not wanting to reveal her weakness. " What?" he asked. " Could you hold me?" she whispered. " I thought you'd never ask." Harry sat down on her bed, and held his arms out. She came into them willingly, and Harry snuggled her close. " I promise you Mione, Anna will come back unharmed, as will Ginny. Voldemort has hurt too many people I love. He will not get away this time." Harry swore. Hermione looked into his emerald eyes, and saw that the serious tone reflected in his eyes. Harry looked down into her tawny eyes, and swore he would see the pain reflected in the depths would soon turn to happiness. Even if it cost him his life.  
  
Hermione didn't want to leave Harry's embrace. They had been talking for 2 hours, and it was only just now turning 6, when the other students would return. Hermione heard Harry's stomach rumble and she giggled. " Looks like Potter's hungry." She teased. Harry kissed the top of her Head. " Yeah. Lets go eat, Princess." Harry said. Hermione smiled. She didn't know that that smile would leave her face the minute she and Harry stepped into the Hall.  
  
Right as Harry and Hermione walked into the hall, Professor McGonagall called Harry to Dumbledore's office. When he came back, Ron, Hermione, and Natalie were in the common room, and Harry had missed dinner. Harry looked pissed, and Hermione could tell, when he looked at her, that it wasn't going to be good. " Harry, what is it?" she asked. " Dumbledore is making me go into hiding after the conference. To protect you." Harry said. " What!? You can't leave! We, I mean-what, why?" Ron asked. " He feels I am putting you all in danger. Especially you Mione." Harry said quietly. " Harry! You can't leave. I need you here." Hermione whispered. " I won't stay if it means that as long as I do stay I am putting you three in danger." Harry snapped. " It was always you sacrificing something for someone else Harry. It's our turn. I'm coming with you." Hermione said. " No." Harry said. " If she goes, I go." Natalie said. " And if they go, I go." Ron replied. " I will not put any of you in danger." Harry said, his voice pleading. " Then you aren't going." Hermione said. " Don't you see? If I don't, Voldemort will come after you. I won't let it happen. He killed my parents. He killed Cedric. He killed thousands of others I never knew. This is the end." Harry said. " Harry, please. I can't lose you. I would rather go with you than sit here waiting and wondering if your going to come back alive, or in a box Sirius is carrying." Hermione said. " No." Harry said, and ran up to the boy's dormitories. " I've lost him, haven't I?" Hermione asked no one in particular. " I think we all have." Ron said.  
  
Hermione was trying to sleep. She had fallen into fitful sleep, only to be awakened by terrible nightmares of seeing Harry die. Tears squeezed out of the corners of her eyes, and they wouldn't stop. If he left, she would be miserable. She would be forced to wait for news of his fate. If he was alive, if he was safe, if he was going to come home to her. Hermione felt the tears come harder and faster, and she felt the sobs pulling at her heart. Her door creaked open, and she jumped. She was alone, as Parvati was with Seamus, Natalie with Ron, and Lavender with Dean. She looked up, and saw Harry, his emerald eyes shining. " Hullo Mione." Harry said. " Come here you." Hermione said. Harry came willingly, and he cuddled her against his side. Hermione sighed, finally feeling safe. Harry's hand brushed her face, and he felt the tears. " You've been crying, haven't you?" Harry asked. Hermione ducked her head, but she couldn't lie to him. " Yeah." She whispered. " Because of me, right?" Harry whispered the question, but Hermione heard it anyway. " Yes. Harry, if you leave me, I'll be alone, and I don't think I can bear that right now. Harry, I have meant to tell you this for a long time. I've said it before, but playfully, and I could tell you thought I was just kidding. Harry Potter, I love you." Hermione said. Harry didn't say anything for a while, and Hermione thought that he didn't return her feelings. She felt more tears gather, but then she heard it: " Mione, I love you too." Hermione smiled, and turned to face him. His green eyes sparkled, and Hermione knew that for once in his entire life, he was truly happy. He leaned down, and kissed her gently. " I love you so much Mione, that it hurts. I can't bear to leave you, now that I know that you return my feelings, but I have to, and Mione, I want you to promise me that you won't come after me when I leave." Harry said. " I can't promise that. That would be like me saying I wouldn't study anymore." Hermione said. " Hermie, please, I want to know you're safe here, waiting for me to return." He said. " And if you don't return to me? Will I forever wait here, for news of you, when you will never be in my arms, never here for me to love, never here for me to hold, never here for my hands to touch? I can't promise it, and I won't." Hermione said. " Mione, I won't let you. I love you too much." Harry said. " I love you too Harry." Hermione said. Harry laid his head on the top of hers, and they fell asleep, Hermione dreaming of Harry, and Harry dreaming of Hermione.  
  
Natalie woke early, lying in Ron's arms, and turned so she could look into his face. He slept peacefully, and she knew that when the time came that he would give his life to save hers, she would not be able to save him. But even if it took her own life, she would have him in her arms for all time.  
  
Hermione woke early, lying in Harry's arms, and turned so she could look into his face. He slept peacefully, and she knew that when the time came that she would give her life to save his, he would not be able to save her. But even if it took forever, she would have him in her arms for all time.  
  
Harry woke up to find Hermione looking at him. She smiled when his emerald eyes met her tawny ones. " Hullo Harry. Did you sleep well?" she asked. " With you here, I had no choice. You would have made me." Harry laughed. Hermione smiled. " Come on, we'd better get up, we have Transfiguration first, and McGonagall hates it when we're late." Hermione said. Harry got up, pulling Hermione with him. " This first." He said as he kissed her. " Are-you-sure-- we should be doing-this?" Hermione asked. " Yeah." Harry said, kissing her again. Hermione broke it off when she heard giggles. A bunch of first year Gryffindors were in the doorway, watching. Hermione blushed, and Harry shooed them out. Hermione grabbed her robes and went to the bathroom to get dressed. When she came out, Harry was straightening his robes. He looked up at her, and she smiled. " Hedwig brought a note last night. It's from Sirius. Read it. It's written to both of us." Harry handed her a beat up piece of parchment, and she read on:  
  
Harry and Hermione-  
Hello you two. I hope you are doing well. Say hello to Natalie and Ron for me. I'll be back teaching today, and Harry, I'm sorry for leaving that way. Dumbledore sent me on an errand, the likes I can't tell you, but let's say: it was for you. See you in class.  
Sirius Hermione smiled when she finished. " Harry, this is great! We'll get Sirius as a teacher again!" Hermione cried. " I know." Harry said, giving her a hug. " This is wonderful. I mean, how can it go wrong?" Hermione asked herself as she and Harry walked out. What she didn't know was that her worst nightmare was about to become a reality.  
  
Hermione walked into Gryffindor Common Room that night feeling blissfully content. She had Harry, and two best friends who loved her. Suddenly a commotion at the portrait hole drew her attention. " Hermie!!" Natalie cried. " What?" Hermione asked, anxiety in her voice. " It's Draco. He's gone. He left a note, nothing else, and Sirius left with him, Harry." Hermione looked behind, and saw Harry standing close by. " What? No. Harry, Draco. Do you think Voldemort has him?" Hermione asked. " No. Sirius is with him. He could hide in a muggle mall and not be found for three weeks. Draco is perfectly safe." Harry said. " I'm not sure. Harry, Harry!" Hermione fainted into Harry's arms, amid screams.  
  
" It's my fault. All my fault." Harry muttered. " Potter, stop. Hermie fainted, she didn't die and honey, I know you feel bad, but you aren't doing her any good starving yourself and not sleeping." Natalie was watching over Hermione with Harry as Ron was gone trying to comfort the younger Gryffindors. They were all distraught over what had happened to Hermione. Ron had made the announcement to the Gryffindors that Draco Malfoy and Sirius Black were gone. There was an uproar at the mention of Sirius's name, but none whatsoever for Draco. When a young Gryffindor 3rd year asked why they should care, Ron exploded. " Draco is a great person. Leave him alone." Ron shouted. He then remembered that he hated Draco as well. Or had used to. Until the world Ron had cherished had been lost. He knew what his fate was, and he was scared. Bloody scared. He knew he would be sacrificing his life for another. For Natalie's life. And that was one thing he couldn't bare to do. Because it meant with his death, Natalie would go on, without him.  
  
Darkness was there, something else. Hermione couldn't see, she heard only. " Hermione?" Ron's voice. She wasn't alone. " Ron?" Hermione asked. "Hermione, Ron?" Draco was here too. " Are we. dead?" Ron asked. She opened her eyes. Light shone. " You are in the muggle world where you will stay." Hermione's eyes flew open and she screamed. Harry jumped up from the chair where he had been sitting. " Mione? It's ok, I'm here. I'm here." Harry gathered her into his arms, pulling her off the bed, and onto his lap as he lowered himself to his chair. " I'm so scared about it Harry." Hermione sobbed. Harry didn't have to ask what 'it' was, he already knew, and he was scared too. He would lose her, and he had just gained her. It wasn't fair. Everyone he loved had to go. His mother, his father, Cedric, Ginny, Draco, Anna, and others who had never had a chance. Harry knew that Hermione was the one. The one he dreamed about when he was alone, the one he needed when he was scared, and the one he needed to be whole. He felt her fall asleep, and when he knew she wouldn't hear, his tears fell, and his body shook with his sobs.  
  
" Miss Granger, you need to wake." Dumbledore's voice wakened her, and she sat up. " Yes?" she asked. " You need to come with me. It's time for you to know something you should have been told 7 years ago." Hermione knew it was bad, and she got up slowly. " Yes. I understand." Hermione said. She followed him to his office, and Professor McGonagall was there, as was Sirius. " Hullo Sirius." Hermione whispered. " My girl." Sirius embraced her, and Hermione's tears started to fall. " Don't cry." Dumbledore said. " I can't help it. I'm going to lose Harry." " There is a way to prevent it." Dumbledore said. Hermione lifted her face from Sirius's shoulder, and she stopped. " What?" Hermione felt her faith take over. " I can't tell you all, or you will never be able to use it. I can tell you this though: if you and Ron, with Draco's help, find a way to unite at the end of your lives, you will only be forced to live in the muggle world for 7 years." Dumbledore stated. " Can we." Hermione was cut off. " You will not be able to see Harry, Natalie or anyone else. Should you try, you would be killed." He said. " Your deaths will be faked. They will look real to Harry and Natalie, but in actuality, you will have already gone, and images of what would have happened will have been left." Sirius said. " So instead of dying, we three will be forced to live a lie for seven years, making our friends and others think we are dead?" Hermione yelled. " That is the plan." McGonagall said. " What does Draco have to do with this?" Hermione asked. " I cannot tell you. Know this Hermione: you cannot tell anyone what you know." Sirius said. " Not even Ron?" she asked. " Not even Ron." Sirius said. " Now is the time for you to know the secret: Hermione, the reason you met Ron and Harry 7 years ago, the reason Harry stayed alive when Voldemort tried to kill him, why you seem to be unaffected by any curse sent your way, is that you are the Chosen One within Lebruria Morintia. Hermione, you are The One. You are a True Seer. You can feel other's emotions; you can see other's fates. You want to know how you knew Harry would not die when he faced Quirrell? You saw his future. You knew that I would come in time to save him. Also, you saved Harry's life that night. The night his parents died. You were there. You met them. They were alive." Dumbledore said. Hermione was speechless for a moment. " What?" Hermione asked. " You knew Lily and James Potter 3 hours before their deaths. Lily and James could not save Harry's life. They were Heirs, and they had spells put on them to keep them from sacrificing their lives. Lily wouldn't have it, and begged them to reverse it. They wouldn't. They sent you, your future self, to save Harry's life, and to do a complex Memory Charm so that everyone there, even Voldemort, would think Lily and James had died. James and Lily were then taken across, to the Ruling Heir." Dumbledore said. " Remember, only we three know this. Harry has never known, nor should he know." Sirius said. " So I knew Harry's parents, and they could have lived." Hermione asked. " Don't let it get to you. Only you can help him now." Sirius said. " I- I can help Harry?" Hermione asked. " You are the only one." Sirius said. Hermione blanched. " I can't, no there is some mistake. I can't be." Hermione turned and ran, ran as far as her legs would take her.  
  
Hermione ran until she reached where the Gryffindor's where staying, and she pounded on the hole until someone opened it and she tumbled in, falling to her knees. Oliver Wood, sitting closest to her, jumped up, and knelt beside her. " Hermione? Someone get Potter, Weasley and Austin. Now!" Oliver yelled when no one moved. A 1st year jumped at his yell, and ran to the boys' dormitories, and another 1st year went to the girls'. Harry came hurtling down the stairs 5 seconds after the 1st years went up, followed closely by Ron and Natalie. " Mione!" Harry gathered her up, and she curled into his arms. " Harry! I know, I know everything!" Hermione said. " What are you talking about?" Natalie asked. " We have to go find Draco. Sirius isn't with him. Draco lied when he said that. He lied so we would think he was safe." Hermione said. " We can't go yet Hermione. We have to go to that conference thing today." Ron said. " We can't leave him." Hermione said. " I think you need to see this Harry." Neville said, approaching with a pitch black letter written in scarlet ink.  
  
Potter, Weasley, Austin, and Granger-  
Hello again. I swore I would see you again, and was I right? I have Ginny Weasley, Anna Laurence and Draco Malfoy here, in my possession. All you have to do Potter, to save three innocent lives is turn your friends Weasley and Granger over to me. That is all I ask. If you don't comply, I will be forced to kill the ones I hold. Don't think of running to Dumbledore with this, he won't be able to help. It's up to you Potter. Who will you pick? The Mudblood and Muggle Lover, or three innocents? I leave you to your choice.  
  
A Good day and Death to all-  
Lord Voldemort Harry crumpled the letter, and let out a growl. " He can't do this." Harry whispered. " But he can." Hermione replied.  
  
They sat in DADA, not paying attention. No one was. The disappearance of Draco Malfoy lay heavy on everyone's mind. They now knew that he worked for good, and the Order of the Phoenix, just like Harry, Ron, Hermione and Natalie did. Everyone knew the choice that Harry had to make, and he planned to bring up the letter at the conference in 5 hours.  
  
Harry held Hermione's hand as they walked through the doors of the huge castle that the Conference of Complete Magic would be held in. Ron had his arm around Natalie's waist, and was whispering comforting words to her. " Harry, this won't change us, will it?" Hermione asked. " Why should it? Unless you're hiding something from me, then no." Harry said. " That's what I was afraid of." Hermione whispered, and Harry, thankfully, didn't hear. " Would you ever hate me?" Hermione asked. " I love you Mione, and nothing could make me hate you." Harry said. Hermione just wished that was true. When he found out about what she was hiding, he would never be able to look at her again. Sirius walked by Hermione and Harry, and Hermione watched as he slipped a piece of parchment in her satchel. When they sat, she pulled it out, along with her parchment pad, so it wouldn't look suspicious. It was the missing Prophecy of Houses, the one that hadn't been seen in a thousand years:  
  
What is to be will always be,  
And what was will not be,  
Gryffindor will love Ravenclaw,  
Ravenclaw will love Gryffindor,  
Hufflepuff will love The Heir,  
The Heir will love Hufflepuff,  
All that they have gained will be lost,  
All in one night,  
Of Horror and Terror.  
If love is pure, and friendship true,  
Evil cannot triumph this day,  
And the lives of Ravenclaw and the Heir will not save,  
The Protector holds all, if he is faithful.  
Never lose faith, young Ravenclaw,  
You know all, and hold it, if you understand.  
Never be forgotten you or the others will,  
All you need is your faith, it will lead you  
To a love that will not be lost in time.  
Never say all is gone, if you do, evil is sure to win,  
All you need is your love, Ravenclaw, and your faith in that love,  
And you will not lose him.  
Never.  
Gryffindor  
Hufflepuff  
Ravenclaw  
The Heir  
The Protector  
These 5 join to save the world from otherwise unstoppable evil. Hermione understood, and felt her heart drop. They needed that Ring and Pendant. Otherwise, the magical world were millions made their home, would be lost in darkness.  
  
" The first order of business is to introduce our Heirs. Natalie Austin, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger." A man said. The four nodded at the other people around the circular table, but nothing else. " The Heir of Complete Magic will have his assignment first." Ron stood, and watched as a woman with shining silver hair walked up to him. " Heir, this is your weapon." She handed him a skillfully made Invisibility Cloak, and a small scepter. " Wicked. I've always wanted an Invisibility Cloak." Ron said. " The Heir of Hufflepuff please stand." A man with no hair at all walked to Natalie and handed her something. " Heir, this is your weapon." She was handed a small vial and a cage. " What is this?" Natalie asked. " Inside that vial young one, are the ashes of Helga Hufflepuff's only phoenix. Her name was Alachua. Treat her well." Dumbledore said. " Cool." Ron said as Natalie sat back down. " The Heir of Mighty Gryffindor please stand." A woman came to Harry, and handed him two things: the sword of Godric Gryffindor and a blue and silver, delicately carved, locket. " I understand the sword, but what is this?" Harry asked, holding the locket up. " Look on the back Harry." Sirius said. Harry flipped it over and on the back, faded, but still clearly visible was the inscription, 'Lietli Morani Lovitr Boracatu Htife Stilhji Lubria' " What does it mean?" Harry asked. " It is, roughly translated of course, ' Love will guide my way to you, my only." " Whom did it belong to?" Harry asked. " It was given to Godric by his only love, Rowena Ravenclaw," Dumbledore said, " Godric was leaving, and she stopped him and told him this was her gift to him, and that she would always love him. They never saw each other again." " Thank you." Harry whispered. " The Heir of Ravenclaw, my girl, stand." Sirius himself walked to Hermione and handed her two things as well. She was given: a crossbow, and something entirely strange, a diary. " How can a diary help me?" Hermione asked. " It was Rowena Ravenclaw's. In it she wrote all over her secrets, and no one but her heir can read it." Dumbledore said. Hermione looked at the diary again. Emblazoned on the cover were the crests of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and one that Hermione had never seen. The crest showed a pendant and ring intertwined on a background of purest violet. " What crest is that?" Hermione asked. " That is the crest of Complete Magic. Rowena's best friend was the Heir of Complete Magic in her time. " Who were the last Heirs?" Ron asked quietly. " Lily was Ravenclaw, James was Gryfifndor, Leigh was Hufflepuff, Jordan was Slytherin, Cameron was Complete Magic, and a girl named Faith was The Protector." Dumbledore said. " 'The Protector'. What is that?" Natalie asked. " The Protector is said to save the lives of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, sacrificing his/her own when the Heir of Slytherin comes for the grieving twosome." Sirius said. " Who is it now?" Hermione asked. " I cannot tell you at this time." Dumbledore replied. " Why?" Natalie asked. " You already know this person, but I cannot name him, for if I did, his double life would be revealed, and he would be killed." Dumbledore said. Hermione looked at Harry, but adverted her eyes when he looked. She couldn't tell him that should she knew how to save her, Ron and Draco's lives, and that she could have saved his parents, but that meant destroying his only picture of his parents and everything, and everyone, he loved. She couldn't tell him, because it would destroy him. And she would do anything to prevent that. Even sacrifice her own life.  
  
" Professor, Hermione, Natalie, Ron and I received a letter from Lord Voldemort this afternoon." Harry said. The conversation stopped, and Dumbledore stood. " What does it say?" he asked urgently. " He has Ginny, Anna and Draco, and he said we can have them, if I turn Mione and Ron over to him." Harry said. " We will give him what he wants." " What?!" Natalie and Harry yelled. " I didn't finish Mr. Potter, Miss Austin. We will say he can have them, but three Aurors will infiltrate the hideout and take the three. They are particularly ready to please because one of their own is inside Malfoy Manor." Dumbledore said. " Only Ginny, Anna and Draco are in there." Natalie said. " Exactly my girl." Sirius said. " Draco? Draco Malfoy? He is an Auror?" Natalie asked in shock. " In training of course. But yes. Mr. Malfoy is an Auror. He heard about the kidnappings, and went after the two girls. His own father Lucius was the kidnapper." Sirius said. " After all that. Draco, a Slytherin, is on the side of Light." Harry said. " Never doubt one who seems more than he is." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry, Natalie, Hermione and Ron sat in the real Gryffindor common room after the school had returned to Hogwarts. Gryffindors were celebrating being home again, but the four sitting in a dark corner weren't. They knew that infiltrating the Dark Lord's own stronghold was suicide, and they may not come out alive. " We'll be back." Ron said, as he and Natalie stood. " I have to tell you something." Hermione blurted. " What Mione?" Harry asked. " I can't keep it in. Come with me." Hermione stood, and taking Harry's hand for probably the last time, she led him to Dumbledore.  
  
" Hermione. You told him, didn't you?" Sirius asked as he stood near Dumbledore. " No. We are going to tell him now. I can't keep it from him any longer." Hermione said. She knew he would hate her after this confession, but she had thought of the consequences before, and there was no turning back now. " Harry, Hermione saved your life that night. The night you faced Voldemort when you were only a year old. Your parents could not sacrifice themselves; the Ruling Heir would not have it. So I sent Hermione, or will send Hermione, to save your life, and James and Lily will be taken into the place where all Heirs go when they die, or have exhausted their human form. Hermione also saved you when you faced Voldemort in 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th year. You were drawing on her Light Power. She was supposed to keep this from you, and not tell, but I see she could not keep something like this from you." Dumbledore said. Harry didn't say anything, just stood there. He then turned and ran. Hermione felt her tears leak from the corners of her eyes. " He'll hate me." Hermione sobbed quietly. " No, he won't. He loves you too much." Sirius said. " I wish I was as sure." Hermione said.  
  
Hermione walked to Gryffindor Tower to find Harry packing. " Where are you going?" Hermione asked. " Into hiding. Like Dumbledore said." Harry answered curtly. "I'm sorry," Hermione finally whispered after several seconds of tense silence. As if suddenly becoming reanimated after years of being stone, Harry's anger exploded. "Sorry? You're sorry?! My God, Hermione, you had better be more than sorry! You lied to me about my parents!" "What else can I be but sorry, Harry? You think I don't know now that I made a mistake? Well, I did. I should have told you! But you know what, I wanted to spare you a little pain. I didn't want that little mental image of your parents ruined for you! I knew how important that was to you! And then Dumbledore asked me not to tell you, so I just had another excuse to keep it to myself. I couldn't tell you, Harry.I just couldn't do that." Hermione cried. Harry shook his head. "You could have, and you should have!" "You think I didn't want to tell you every second of every day? I did! But Harry, even if you took it well, you would have still resented me for it! And maybe I was selfish, but I just.I just wanted things to be okay with us! But they never are, are they?" Hermione whispered brokenly. "What's that supposed to mean?" Harry snapped. Hermione shook her Head and looked away from him. Her words were having no impact on him, she could tell. "I can't trust you anymore," Harry said, the shock clear in his voice, as if he were just realizing it himself. "I can't trust you." Hermione faltered. His words hung in the air, suspended like water before a storm. And they hurt, not because of their meaning, but their sincerity. He really couldn't trust her, and things would never be all right. "God, you don't know how much that hurts," Hermione breathed, looking away. "I wish I could make you see it." "Believe me," Harry said, coolly for such a situation, "I could never have hurt you as much as you've hurt me." "Oh, I beg to differ," Hermione snapped. "I know just how much you're hurting, and it doesn't compare to what you've done to me! But I should have known. I did know, really, but I guess I just didn't want to admit it to myself.I always thought that if I just loved you, with all my heart, it would be okay." "What are you talking about?" "Us," she replied. "It was obvious we could never be together, not for good. Too much gets in the way. But I really believed I could save us if I loved you enough. I guess love just wasn't enough.humph. Love. If this is love, it should be a crime." "I'm sorry," Harry said, but his words were shallow, mere lies meant to comfort her. "You're not," she said. "You never were. But it doesn't matter anymore. You were never a good liar when it came to things like this." "No - really - I wish it were different -" "Stop, Harry, just stop. Every word you say makes this hurt more, especially when your words are empty. We were never meant to be. Our destinies are too big, and you're just not fit to be loved.you don't know how to accept it." "Hermione .what are you going on about?" "I'm just trying to say that our relationship was doomed from the start," Hermione replied angrily. "You're just too difficult to love, that's all." "There's no need to be cruel about it," Harry said acidly. Hermione scowled. "Why can't I be cruel, hmm? Why can't I hurt you the way you've hurt me, the way you're hurting me right now?" Harry shook his head. "I give up." He turned on his heel, and walked out the door. The impact of the simple movement was tremendous. The fact that Harry was gone, had walked out of her life for good, slammed into her, hitting her in the gut. She had lost him, really lost him, and for what? "I thought you could never hate me," Hermione whispered to the closed door and Harry's spirit that was quickly moving away from her. "Or maybe I just hate you."  
  
When Natalie and Ron came back from wherever they had been, they found Hermione, crying hysterically, on Harry's bed. " What? Where is he?" Natalie asked. " He's gone. Forever. He hates me because of what I did." Hermione said. " What? He's gone? Where? What did you do?" Ron asked. " It's too complicated. Just know that I have lost him, and he'll never love me again." Hermione whispered.  
  
In Transfiguration, everyone noticed the absence of Harry Potter, and Hermione's haunted look. " Please turn in your homework." McGonagall said. Everyone but Hermione stood. McGonagall went through the pile, and started. " Hermione, where is yours?" she asked. Hermione shook her head. " I don't have it." Hermione whispered. Ron saw a solitary tear leak down Hermione's cheek. Hermione wiped it away, and stared at the ceiling. " Class dismissed. Ron, Natalie, please stay." McGonagall said. Hermione walked out, leaving everything behind, her books, inks, and quills. " What happened? And where is Harry?" McGonagall asked. " He's gone into hiding. Hermione told him about his parents, and he flipped. They fought, and he ran." Ron explained. " She's broken. He'll have no hope if he doesn't." Natalie whispered. " If she doesn't believe in his love, you all will fall to Voldemort, and even The Protector can't save you." McGonagall said. " What will happen then?" Natalie asked. " The magical world will be left without hope." She replied.  
  
Hermione ate nothing at lunch that day, or at dinner. Seamus and Dean tried to coax her into the treacle fudge, but she just looked ahead. " Hermie, you can't mourn him forever." Ron said. " Why not? My life is over, all I believed was a lie, and Harry thinks I purposely kept that secret from him." Hermione spoke in monotone, like Harry had one month before. " Halloween is coming up. He'll be back by then. Won't he?" Natalie asked. No one answered because no one knew.  
  
Halloween came and went, and Harry never came back. Christmas came, and Ron invited Hermione and Natalie to his house. He left an invite with Hedwig, just in case Harry showed. The entire Weasley family was there, even Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Everyone welcomed Hermione and Natalie with open arms, and Ron told his family that night about Harry and Hermione. " Harry's gone Mum. He just left. Hermione was there, but they had a huge falling out, and he ran." Ron said. " What?! Harry can't be by himself. Voldemort's power is growing by the day. Harry could be killed." Bill said, walking in on the conversation. " Exactly." Mrs. Weasley said. Mrs. Weasley was very worried about Ginny, but knew that the Aurors were on it. Suddenly there was a loud knock, and everyone jumped. George stood, pulling out his wand as he went. He carefully opened the door, but the rest of the Weasleys heard George's wand clatter to the floor, and they heard him shout, " Harry!" The rest of the family bolted to the door, and indeed, it was Harry, covered in rain and dirt. " Hullo Ron." Harry said, hoarsely. " Hullo Harry." Ron said. They stood there, neither saying anything, before Ron stepped forward, and wrapped Harry in a hug. " I missed you." Ron said. " I missed you. I missed you all." Harry said. " We missed you." Fred said, watching the scene. " Come in here Harry. You need some food." Mrs. Weasley said. " What is all the noise about?" Natalie and Hermione stood at the top of the stairs, and Hermione's eyes widened when she saw Harry. " Mione!" Harry yelled, but it was too late, Hermione had turned and ran the other direction. Natalie saw Harry, and gave a strangled cry. She flew down the stairs and into his arms. " Hey there." She said. " Hey yourself." Harry said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. " Where have you been?" she asked. " I can't say. Has Ron been treating you well?" Harry asked. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley perked up at this, as did Percy, Bill, and Charlie. "Yeah." Natalie teased, leaning from Harry's embrace to give Ron a kiss, " Haven't you sweetie?" Natalie finished, looking slyly on his stunned family. " Crazy Scot. Talie, I told you not to do that." Ron said, blushing the same color as his hair. " Awww. Ickle Ronniekins has a girlfriend!" Charlie yelled, causing Hermione to come yet again into the hallway.  
" Charlie, shut up. I'm trying to sleep." Hermione snapped. " Why?" Charlie snapped back. Hermione couldn't keep her eyes from Harry, and when she met his emerald eyes, she saw something there, something she wished she understood. Harry tried to go to her, but she flinched and stepped back. " Harry, don't, please don't. If you reject me again, I won't be the same." Hermione whispered. " Mione, I'm sorry. I was trying to protect you." Harry said. " I wish I could believe that, I really do. But until you can look at me without pain in your eyes, I can't." Hermione turned away, and Harry flinched. The Weasleys pretended they didn't understand the scene, and pulled Harry into the kitchen, while Harry looked at the last place Hermione had been standing. " After Christmas, Wood is holding Quiddich tryouts. You still for it?" Natalie asked Harry. " Yeah. Is Mione trying out?" he asked. " Yeah. For Keeper." Ron said. " How is she?" Harry whispered. The other Weasleys quietly filed from the kitchen, leaving Natalie, Harry, and Ron alone. " She didn't turn any homework in for the three weeks you were gone, she hasn't eaten in six days, she's barely spoken in three, and she cries in the middle of the night. Other than that, she's been great." Ron said. " She cries?" Harry asked. " Yeah. She even started crying during breakfast this morning. George and Fred tried cheering her up, but she didn't crack a smile, not once." Natalie said. " What did she do to you that was so bad that it made you lose all trust in her?" Ron asked. " She knew my parents, and could have saved them. She saved me that night, but my parents were sacrificed. I didn't even beat Voldemort on my own. I was drawing on her Light Power, draining her power as I fought. That was why in 5th year, Hermione was in the Hospital Wing for two weeks. That day I had had a run in with a Death Eater, and I somehow did a complex spell that even some 7th years couldn't do." Harry said. " She was trying to save you from pain." Natalie said. " She hid the truth from me." Harry ground out. " Say what you wish," Ron said," but she wanted you and her to be ok. You had already broken up with her because of the prophecy." Natalie cut in, drowning Ron out. " She lied to me!" Harry shouted. " Only in your heart did she lie. You know what she did was an act of love. She wanted you to live a normal life, free from as much pain as she could conceal." Ron said. " I won't let you turn what she did to me into something right. She lied, and she did it without thought to me." Harry yelled. Natalie walked smartly up to him, and slapped him as hard as her 4 foot 10 frame would allow. " You are the liar now Harry Potter! You are so self-absorbed that you can't see that what she did was for you, and had nothing to do with her! She loves you so much! She loves you with everything she has, and everything she doesn't. She knows every tear you've cried, and every tear you haven't. She knows you better than she knows herself. She wants you to be normal, to live the life you have pleaded for. She would sacrifice her dreams for yours. She would die for you Harry Potter, and don't you dare forget that." Natalie snapped. Harry didn't blink. He just walked away, and up the stairs. " He'll never understand." Ron said. " The day he loses her will be the day he realizes that he held his entire world when he held her." Natalie whispered. 


	3. Hermione’s Troubles and Draco’s Change o...

A/N: Thanks for the review BferBear. I'm sorry that the second chapter  
confused you. If you need to, you can e-mail me at CoUrT_RaDcLiFfE@yahoo.com, and I can help sort things out. Please, please read this! This was my first ever HP fanfic, and I know it probably isn't very good. But, please, just read it. I take criticism as long as it isn't a full-blown flame. Please, don't flame me, I'm a new writer!! Ok, thanks  
for listening to my rant.  
Love,  
RoSe~DaWsOn~HeRmIoNe~WeAsLeY  
  
Chapter Three: Hermione's Troubles and Draco's Change of Heart  
  
Hermione tried to sleep that night. She didn't understand why Harry hated her. Yes she did. She was fooling herself again. She had lied to the one person she loved with all her heart and soul. Harry had always been there for her, and what did she do? She made him lose all trust in her. She turned over, but still could not sleep. The dream came more frequently now. The one she feared so much..  
  
The darkness was back again. Ron stood on one side of Hermione, Draco on the other. " Hello. I am Ari. You know who I am Hermione. Or, at least, you will. I am the Ruling Heir. I am the one who refused to let James and Lily sacrifice themselves for their son. Harry. How is he?" Ari asked. " Sad. I saw him crying. Why?" Ron asked. " You three have supposedly died. Natalie and he believe that Voldemort killed you, and took your bodies." Ari said. Hermione blanched. " What can we do to get back to him?" she asked. " You can't. You have to stay in the mortal world, or the muggle world as you call it, for 7 years. You will not be allowed contact with anyone you know, especially Jenna, Natalie and Harry. They cannot know you are alive until the seven years are up." Ari said. " No! That isn't fair." Hermione shouted. " You were to die. The reason you three survived was."  
  
Hermione was startled awake at 3 am. She was hungry, as she had not eaten that night, or for five days. She stood, and looked down. She wore her muggle sleeping clothes, pajama bottoms and a tank top. She grabbed up her curly hair, still slightly bushy, but at least manageable, and put it in a ponytail. She walked down the stairs, careful to jump the last two steps as they squeaked something horrible. She walked to the kitchen door, but stopped when she saw a light flicker on. She peered in the small window above the railing that stood outside the kitchen, and saw Harry and Ron talking. " Harry, mate, you gotta tell her. If Hermie doesn't start eating Talie is gonna freak." Ron said. " I can't. She lied to me." Harry whispered. " Tell me how she lied." Ron said. " She didn't tell me." Harry started, but Ron cut him off. " She didn't tell you. She didn't lie, she just didn't say anything." Ron said. Hermione heard her stomach growl, and knew she had to eat soon, or she'd faint. She gathered her courage like an iron façade, and, carrying Rowena's diary with her, walked into the kitchen. She saw Harry and Ron's heads snap up at her entrance, but she tried to ignore it. She walked to the pantry, pulling out a bowl. She magicked up a box of her favorite oatmeal, peaches and cream, and some hot water. She mixed it, and began to eat, with Ron and Harry staring at her every move. She watched Harry's emerald eyes through the corner of her own tawny ones, and saw all the emotion there. So, he did care and still loved her. She wouldn't say sorry first. She refused. Harry watched his Mione eat, and knew his feelings were still there, and as deep as ever, but he wouldn't say sorry first. He refused. Hermione ate all her oatmeal, magicked the bowl to the sink, and rinsed it clean. She washed her hands, drying them with a towel. She washed her spoon, splashing herself and the floor with water. "Removere hydros." Hermione muttered, removing the water from her tank and the floor. Carefully levitating the bowl and spoon back to their proper places, Hermione picked up the diary of Rowena Ravenclaw, and walked out. Harry let out a huge sigh when she stepped out. Even Hermione's presence was enough to drive him up the wall. " Harry, you have to tell her. When she walks into a room, you freak out and don't speak. How do you plan to get through Christmas tomorrow when we will be right next to her?" Ron asked. " I will find a way." Harry said, walking past Ron. Harry just didn't know how he would find that way.  
  
Hermione woke again at 6, and didn't even try to fall asleep again. She dressed in her muggle jeans and a tank top. She grabbed up her Hogwarts cloak, and decided to go for a walk outside the Burrow. She left her hair down, as she would take her shower when she returned. She traveled to the hill where Harry, Ron and the Weasleys would always play Quidditch. She sat underneath the tree where she and Harry had waited out a rainstorm in 6th year. She remembered her fear of staying alone with Harry, for fear she'd let her feelings out. Hermione had never had to worry about these kinds of things when she was an innocent muggle child, and not even when she was in 1st year, and had not yet known Harry and Ron. Yet if she had never known Harry or Ron, she would not have found the love of a lifetime, or the friendship she now treasured. She rested her head on the rough bark of the old tree, and imagined herself far away, away somewhere.  
  
" Hello again Hermione." Ari said. " Hello Ari." said Hermione. Draco and Ron were not with her this time. " Hermione, you will stay here until Ron and Draco come back, then you will have your home built up in the muggle world, where you three will stay, living together, until your seven years are up." Ari said. " Could you, somehow, send Harry a sign? To not give up hope maybe?" Hermione asked. " That I can do." Ari said.  
  
Hermione woke when she heard yelling and hysterical crying. She looked up to see Harry, Ron, Natalie, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, and Charlie coming up the hill, shouting her name. She checked her watch. It was 1:30 in the afternoon. She had slept for 7 and half hours up here. She stood just as Harry looked at the tree. " Hermie!" Natalie shouted, tears streaming down her face as she embraced Hermione. " Hullo Natalie." Hermione said. Harry stood alone, watching her, and she watched him. She walked to him, and embracing him, she whispered, " I will never hate you, or never not love you, and for as long as I draw breath, you will be the one to hold my heart." Harry kissed her hair, and cried silent tears into her cloak. She felt the wetness, and she motioned to the others to leave. She lowered herself to the ground, and held Harry as he cried. She stroked his hair and cradled him as he shook with his tears. When he lifted his head, eyes sparkling with his tears, some still falling, Hermione smiled. " You aren't as immune to feelings as you would like us to believe, are you?" Hermione whispered, her own tears mixing with Harry's as they sat cheek to cheek. Harry wiped away one of Hermione's own tears, and kissed her eyelids gently. " I'm sorry, so sorry I don't think words can say how much." Harry said. " You tried to protect me, and I lied to you." Hermione said. " No. You tried to protect me, and give me the life I have always wished for. I also want to say I haven't gotten your Christmas gift yet. I wanted it to be special, and I haven't found one yet, but I promise I will." Harry said. " I don't care. I do have yours though." Hermione withdrew the letter, actually two letters, that were seventeen years old.  
  
Harry:  
Hello son. I am James Potter, and your mother is Lily. We know how much you must be hurting because of what we could not do, but please do not blame Hermione. She kept your mother from dying from grief because she could not save you. I want you to know, as does your mother, that we love you, always have, and always will. Never lose hope. We will never leave you, as long as you believe in yourself.  
Your father,  
James Harry:  
My son, I miss you so. I love you, and I have always been there, if not in the way you would like. James and I have always wished we could have stayed with you, but the Ruling Heir would not have it. So, in our place a special girl named Hermione Granger saved you. You may never meet her, as she never said anything of you in seventeen years, but I want you to know that we owe her your life. I love you Harry, and nothing, death or anything, will keep me from saying that.  
Your mother, with all her love,  
Lily Harry looked up at Hermione, stunned. " James and Lily gave that to me the day they died, making me promise that even if I never saw you again, that I would find someway to get it to you." " Thank you. This is the best thing I could have ever gotten." Harry said. And it was. It proved that his parents had loved him, and had tried to save him. Harry and Hermione stood, walking back to the Burrow, and walking back to Hogwarts.  
  
" Never lose hope Harry." Lily Potter stood on Harry's left, James on his right. " Mum?" Harry asked. " Hello. I miss you." Lily said. Harry didn't know if he could reply. His throat seemed to be closed off. " I miss you too Mum, Dad." Harry said. " We miss you too. I have always wished I could have been there to watch you grow, to have held you when you cried." Lily said, coming to Harry.  
" Mum, I want you to be here." Harry said. Lily just smiled, and handed Harry something.  
" This is something I want you to give Hermione. She will tell you what it is." Lily said.  
" Harry, never, ever lose faith in her." James said.  
  
Harry awoke, next to Hermione, still clutching the small object his mother had handed him. It was a ring. It was a small, slight gold ring, a bright red ruby glittering on the top, inscribing on the sides, sliding all the way around the band. It read:  
  
Chiue aslasd sdiasir adiaise deisir erised lasdk alsdoe aidomcd saodoaoe Harry didn't know how, but he knew what it meant:  
The Ring will be the savior of her, and her desire for him will grow ever more as the years pass. Never had Harry seen something this beautiful. " Mione. Wake up." Harry shook her awake, and watched as her sleep-clouded tawny eyes adjusted to the brightness of day. " Mione, can you tell me what this is?" Harry asked urgently. " Harry, that is the Ring of Absolute Power!" Hermione breathed, reverent. " What?" Harry asked. " Yes. Your mother had it in her possession when she died. She was the Heir to Ravenclaw, as your father was the Heir to Gryffindor. Only Gryffindor can give it to Ravenclaw, and only Ravenclaw can wield it." Hermione said. " That I know, but why?" Harry asked. " Because in the prophecy, I get the ring from you 4 months prior to the Night Of Complete Magic. It is December 25, four months prior to the Night." Hermione said. " We now need the pendant." Harry said. " Natalie will have that." Hermione said. " How are you so sure?" Harry asked. " Because she receives it from Ron the same day I get the Ring from you." Hermione said. " You've read up on this, haven't you?" Harry asked. " Yeah. When have I not read up on something that threatens us?" Hermione asked. " Never." Harry said.  
  
Draco Malfoy sat with Ginny Weasley and Anna Laurence in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. He was still equipped with his wand, as the Death Eaters had not detected it. He still had not told the two 6th years that he was an Auror. Ginny still did not trust him, and Anna refused to be near him. " Ginny, I am not who you think I am. I am an Auror. I will prove it." He pulled out his wand, and a piece of blank parchment. " Prove it? That is a blank piece of parchment." Anna said. Draco waved it, muttered, "Apperatio Writh." Writing appeared, and Draco handed it to the two girls. " I told you. I am an apprentice Auror. I can't do everything yet, but I think I can get us out of here. I have to, or Harry, Ron, Hermione and Natalie will come to get us, and that is exactly what Voldemort wants." Draco explained. " What does all this have to do with the Heirs?" Anna asked. " I have to be there by March 31st, or the prophecy will be changed, and all four Heirs will die." Draco said. " You are the one known as the Protector, aren't you?" Ginny asked. " Yes, I am. I have to be there, to save Natalie and Harry, or they will die, and there will be no chance for Ron and Hermione. Or me." Draco said sadly. He thought of Jenna in these moments. She, Hermione and Natalie, and finally Harry and Ron had befriended him, and he would sacrifice his life to keep their trust. " You are to die too, aren't you?" Anna asked. " Yes. I sacrifice myself for the last two Heirs." Draco said. " How many people know this?" Ginny questioned. " Only you two." Draco said. " May my faith keep you safe." Anna said.  
  
Harry watched Hermione sleep, and knowing this might be the last time he saw her, he whispered, " May this prayer be enough for you to know my love." He got up, and went to get Ron. He and Ron were going to infiltrate Malfoy Manor, and get the three out.  
  
Hermione awoke, and knew that he wasn't there. Sobbing from the adjoining room told Hermione that Ron had gone as well. " He left too, didn't he?" Hermione asked Natalie. " Yeah. He left a note for me though." Natalie handed the tear spotted parchment to Hermione:  
  
Natalie:  
I'm sorry I have to leave. I know I haven't always acted like a boyfriend to you. That is because I have never thought of you as my girlfriend, but my soul mate. I love you so very much, and knowing that some day soon I will have to leave you; tears me up inside. I love you Talie, and I hope that you have always known that.  
Ron  
  
Hermione had tears in her own eyes when she finished the letter.  
" I never knew Ron to feel this way." Natalie said.  
" Me either." Hermione sniffled.  
" I really wish I could tell him how I feel. But it looks like I don't have a choice about it, do I?" Natalie asked solemnly.  
" Please, Natalie, don't say that. I know that you wish he knew, but- I understand. I want Harry here, and out of danger. God, I'd do anything to be there where he is." Hermione said. As if responding to an unspoken plea, the ashes in Alachua's jar began to glow.  
" What in the world is going on?" Natalie asked as suddenly, the ashes flew out and began shaping a phoenix. The phoenix was bright red, and striped with gold and silver streaks. She came and settled on the bed, and began tugging on Natalie.  
" She knows where they are." Natalie immediately realized.  
" Get dressed." Hermione said, dashing for her uniform and robe.  
  
They had taken a hold of Alachua and had been whisked into the air. They had traveled for about 30 minutes when they landed in front of a huge, dark manor. The symbol of Slytherin House, a huge serpent, was emblazoned on the door.  
" Creepy." Hermione said.  
" Defiantly." Natalie replied. The door was the only entrance. Hermione and Natalie took out their wands, holding them at the ready should anyone try to attack them. They approached the door, and Natalie gingerly pushed it open. The air was stale, but no attackers jumped out of the heavy shadows. Hermione and Natalie kept their wands out anyway, but were less fearful.  
" Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.  
" Look for Ron and Harry, and hope we run into Ginny, Anna, and Draco." Natalie replied. They walked down the hallway, and down three flights of steps. They must be in the dungeon, Hermione thought. Cells lined the right and left sides, and Hermione gestured Natalie closer.  
" You check the right side, I'll take the left, and let off sparks if you find them."  
" Ok." Natalie walked away, and so did Hermione.  
  
Hermione was about to give up hope. She hadn't found any of the 5 missing people, but as she passed the last cell she saw Anna, Ginny, and Draco asleep inside.  
" Draco." Hermione whispered. He jolted awake, and he smiled when he saw her.  
" Hermione! How, what?" He stuttered.  
" Never mind that now. Can the Alohomora charm work on the cell?" she asked.  
" No. I've tried." He said.  
" Damn. Light Magic is the only way, but I can't use it alone." Hermione said.  
" Why?" he asked.  
" Harry has to be with me." She said.  
" What if I am?" Harry said. Startled, Hermione turned right into his arms.  
" Oh, god, Harry!" Hermione whispered.  
" You came. I can't believe it." Harry said.  
" Are you mad?" Hermione asked.  
" Yes and no." Harry replied.  
" We have to use the Light Magic to let them out." Hermione said.  
" I know. Ron and Natalie used it to set Ron and I free." He said.  
" What spell do we use Ron?" Hermione asked.  
" Lieiuos Friemo." Ron said automatically.  
" You've learned all your spells, haven't you?" Draco asked. Just then, Anna and Ginny woke.  
" Ron!" Ginny shouted.  
" Shhh! Don't yell. We could be caught." Hermione said as she smiled at her future sister. Anna smiled back, and cast a questioning glance at Harry.  
" Give me your hand Mione." Harry said. She did, and closed her eyes. Visions of Harry flashing before her eyes, she whispered, " Lieiuos Friemo."  
" Yes!! You did it!" Draco said as he helped Ginny and Anna from the cell before he himself came out. They managed to escape Malfoy Manor, and take hold of Alachua, and start the flight home. To Hogwarts.  
  
" Do we just walk in?" Ginny asked of the four 7th years.  
" Yes. Dinner will have started, but I don't think we'll cause too much of a distraction." Draco said.  
" Is there a reason why I don't believe you?" Hermione asked.  
" Because I don't believe it myself." He replied.  
  
They walked in, but not the way Draco had said. The entire room fell silent, and Dumbledore stood, as did the entire school. George Weasley, who, with Fred tailing, came up to the filthy 7, broke the silence.  
" Goodness gracious. You all SMELL!!" he shouted.  
" Thanks George." Ron said. Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and even some Slytherins craned their necks to look at the 7, who were covered in mud, slime from the dungeons in the Manor, and blood in Draco, Ron, and Harry's cases. Hermione would ask about the blood later. Right now they had to go before the school decided to come up to them. But before Harry and Hermione could escape, Dumbledore called them up to his seat. They walked carefully up to his seat, next to the Gryffindors, and Oliver gave Hermione a pat on the shoulder as she passed.  
" As you know, you are Head Boy and Girl, and you still have your duties. However, I know that you also are our Heirs. If you feel you cannot hold these positions, I will have two other students take them." He said. Hermione immediately blanched. She had wanted to be Head Girl ever since she was in 1st year, and had been able to get it after getting the most OWLs of anyone at Hogwarts, ever. Hermione had succeeded in getting 20 OWLs, the most you could get, and she was also proud of getting the highest Potions grade, even if Snape had tried to fail her.  
" No! I mean, please Headmaster, I have wanted to be Head Girl for a while now, and I really would like to keep my position." Hermione said.  
" I would too." Harry said.  
" Alright then, please meet in the Great Hall at midnight, and you will begin your midnight watchings." Dumbledore said. Harry turned to look at Hermione, yet she wasn't there. Dumbledore shot three red sparks out at the crowd of students who had immediately started panicking. Harry turned to Oliver and Charlotte, who sat at the Gryffindor table, and they shrugged. Natalie shot into the Hall, Ron and Draco following, and Natalie ran up to him.  
" Harry! You have to call her back! Hurry! The Ring has taken her to meet Voldemort." Natalie shouted. Harry turned to Dumbledore, who said, " Follow me."  
  
They ran to Dumbledore's office, and in there Harry found the Sorting Hat.  
" Put it on. It will tell you where Hermione is." Draco blurted. Harry did as he said, and was immediately spoken to.  
" Hello Harry Potter. You are here for the whereabouts of Hermione Granger, aren't you?"  
" Yes! Please tell me where she is!"  
" Have no fear, my boy, I will take you and the others there. Tell Natalie Austin to take your hand, and then tell Ronald Weasley to take hers, and then tell Draco Malfoy to take his. Now, you will be taken to His hideout in Malfoy Manor. Hermione Granger is already there, and Lord Voldemort is trying to get the Ring and Pendant, so you cannot defeat him on the Night. He is using the Crutatious Curse on her, yet she has not relented. Do not show your anger in physical form Harry Potter, or he will know you are there. She is suffering physical and emotional pain to save you. Remember this. Now tell the others what to do. Are they ready? Then here we go!"  
  
The four friends landed at Malfoy Manor, and Natalie saw Harry's angry tears.  
" What?" she asked.  
" He is using one of the Unforgivable Curses on her." Harry said, his tears still falling, at a more fearful pace.  
" I swear we will get her back Harry." Draco said. They walked into the castle, and to the Room Harry had seen in his dream, back in 4th year.  
  
" Hello Harry Potter." Voldemort said, right as the foursome walked into the room.  
" Let her go." Harry said through clenched teeth.  
" I like Miss Granger where she is." He answered, and that is when they saw her. Bound and gagged, she was clearly in the throws of the Crutatious Curse.  
" Hermione!" Ron yelled, taking a step towards her.  
" One more step Weasley, and I kill her now." Voldemort said, rising to his feet. Ron clenched his fists, but did not move.  
" You cannot do this." Harry shouted.  
" Oh but I can. Granger has supreme power, power that can someday rule over mine. I plan to get rid of that threat today. The longer you talk Potter, the longer she stays alive." He twiddled his wand between his fingers, and Harry felt his tears again  
" Your parents were strong too. They would have stayed, but she wouldn't have it. They were taken away, and Granger put in their place. She managed to save you, and trick me. But no longer. She is strong in Light Magic, as you must be, or she could not use it." Voldemort watched Harry, and Harry watched Voldemort. Waiting for him to let his guard down. Harry saw Natalie, and Ron, but no Draco. He was not there. Harry knew his plan, could feel it, and all he and the others needed to do was keep him talking.  
" Oh, so your saying a seventeen year old girl is stronger than you ever were?" Natalie asked, catching on when she noted Draco's absence.  
" Silly girl! I said she would one day be more powerful than me. She will not live to see that day." Voldemort must have seen Draco at the same time Harry did, for he shouted, " Malfoy! I knew you had betrayed us, but this far?" Draco stood, and stared down his old master.  
" I never worked for you. I was on the side of Light since I was born. I met with Dumbledore when I was three years of age. He said I was to act the way I was born, and to never show my true colors until the time was ripe, and now it is. I choose to be on the side of Light with Potter, Granger, Weasley and Austin. And unless you kill me, I will bring you down." Draco said.  
" Brave words Malfoy. Brave words indeed. But not enough to save Granger." He said.  
" Wrong." Draco said. Hermione, unconscious, and floating in air near Draco, vanished before Voldemort could do anything.  
" You will pay!" Voldemort screamed as the four others disappeared as well.  
  
Hermione lay in the Gryffindor common room, had landed right on Oliver Wood's lap when Draco, Natalie, Ron, and Harry arrived.  
" Sorry Wood. I haven't gotten very good at that yet." Draco said, watching as Harry lifted Hermione in his arms.  
" We have to take her to the Hospital Wing." Ron said, as Harry, Ron, Natalie, and Draco rushed from the room, most of Gryffindor Tower following. They raced throughout the hallways, gathering more students as they found the Hospital Wing and Ron banged on the door as hard as he could.  
" I have patients you know. Oh my goodness! What has happened to Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
" Voldemort, Crutatious Curse." Harry panted as he and the others rushed inside.  
" Set her here," she said and Harry laid Hermione gently upon a bed.  
" She will stay here for tonight, and should she not awaken." she looked at Harry, and he blanched.  
" She will. I have faith in her." He said sternly.  
" Alright Potter. You cannot stay." Madam Pomfrey said.  
" But, I must, I won't leave her." Harry protested.  
" You will be lucky if she has her memory." She said, and Harry started.  
" What do you mean?" he asked.  
" The Crutatious Curse is very powerful, and she was subjected to it for over 20 minutes. She could have lost some and even all of her memory. If she recognizes you, then that's wonderful, but if not..."  
" No! What would happen then?" Natalie asked.  
" You, Potter, could not use Light Magic." She said. Harry turned away, and the others following, he walked silently from the room.  
  
" Regular classes begin again tomorrow, so all students should return to their dormitories, and begin their homework." McGonagall's magical voice shuddered through the hallways as Natalie, Ron and Harry did their homework. Natalie looked at Harry when she saw him throw his bottle of ink at the wall. It exploded near a group of first years, causing them to scream.  
" Harry! Anger won't help." Ron said.  
" Why did this have to happen to her? Why her? She hasn't done anything." Harry walked away from the others, up to his dormitory.  
" He'll be ok. I hope." Natalie said.  
  
Harry bolted to the Hospital Wing as soon as he woke up, nearly running down Professors' Snape and McGonagall, and tripping a Gryffindor 1st year, and then nearly running straight through Nearly Headless Nick. When he arrived, he carefully opened the door so as not to alert Madam Pomfrey, and walked to Hermione's bedside. She was sleeping now, and Harry prayed she still had her memory. 


End file.
